Fly On The Wall
by XxLemurxX
Summary: A view of the jealous world of a girl who is just trying to stake a claim on what is hers. The trials and tribulations of a Ginny gone wild.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey y'all, I've decided to start another story that has been in my mind for quite some time. This is actually just a little bitty prologue, but the entire story is mapped out already, and I just need some encouragment to continue. I would absolutely love some praise/worship/criticisim/anything. I'm seriously begging y'all, if you read it please review it, if only for my own peace of mind to know whether or not I'm doing anything right. Well without furthur ado, I present to you:

**_Fly on The Wall: A Prologue_**

Of all the things Ginerva Weasley had planned to do with her life, researching her life away was never one of them. Being an assistant researcher for the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic was boring work, make that mind numbingly boring work, but at the end of the day it made her happy. It made her happy to be able to make a discovery that might just change the way of magic. It didn't hurt that Ginny's extracurricular activities outside of work were so outstanding. She had her friends, her family, and unbelievably: love. That's right, Ginerva Weasley twenty years, four months, and thirteen days old had already found the love of her life.

The funny thing is that she had been in love with him her entire life even before laying eyes on him. He was "The Boy Who Lived," when she was younger and she completely adored him, held him up on a pedestal, worshiped the ground he walked on, never once dreaming of ever actually being with him. For Ginny, Harry was something to admire from afar, someone to idolize rather than actually be with. That had all changed during her years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Growing up around him at school he was just "Harry" and after some very embarrassing moments involving a butter dish, a singing valentines, and a get well card (Which much to her horror, and his amusement Harry brought up quite frequently), she finally found herself in his heart. So now she mostly referred to him as "Future Father of My Children." Well you know, if he would actually get around to proposing to her that is. She was beginning to get quite worried about it actually, for she felt like she was already becoming an old maid. Her best friend Hermione and her brother Ron, had finally tied the knot the day after they graduated from Hogwarts. For some it seemed to be too soon, but the two of them knew what was best for them. They were expecting their first child in . . .

"Six months, I've got six months for this bloody beautiful baby to come out, Ginny! I swear if it doesn't come out sooner, I'm going to pry it out myself with a butter knife!" Hermione said one day last week in one of her mood swings, only moments later she was bawling her eyes out, upset that she had used such profane languages as "bloody" in front of her as yet unborn child.

So, anyway where was I? Oh that's right, why hadn't he proposed already? They both knew they were in love right? Ginny had on several occasions said it, and Harry had been known to say it quite frequently as well. So seriously, what was the hold up? Ginny had absolutely no idea why he hasn't gone ahead and done it already. They had talked about it on several occasions, and yet nothing. And this seemed to be Ginny's hold up. There had to be a reason why he hadn't done it right? Was there something hideously wrong with her that he had forgot to mention? Could this be just pity love? Or were Ginny's worst fears probable? Could there be someone else? She didn't want to believe it, weren't they in love? Weren't they? Well, weren't they? Oh, never you mind, like you'd be able to answer this anyway. Could there possibly be someone else? It didn't help Ginny's insecurities that Harry happened to be the only male player on an all female Quiddich team, the Wilbourne Wasps. Six very attractive, very available other women surrounded him at all times. These girls were not only beautiful, but had talent to back it up. Harry had even known four of them since his Hogwarts days. That's right you heard me, he was playing Quiddich with Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Ginny's least favorite person on the face of this earth, besides Voldermort (Oh, did I mention that he's already gone? Oh well, more on that later.) He played with Cho, yes that Cho. The one that had haunted Ginny's worst fears since Harry and she had gotten together in the first place. And as if that situation couldn't get any worse for Ginny, but Harry was about to go on a two-month tour around Europe for the Quiddich World Cup, all alone with these same beautiful, talented girls. Ginny herself was unable to make it, due to her previous engagements to her work.

Ginny honestly didn't know if she would be able to stand it, not being able to seem him every day, or talk to him, and not being able to check up on what he is doing. How could she possibly feel secure when she didn't know what the other girls might do with him behind her back? Well seriously, how could she? Oh but don't fear, Ginny had a plan. She had a plan.

**_Fly on The Wall_**


	2. Hinting

A/N: Hey y'all another chapeter of Fly On The Wall. I swear this story is going somewhere whether it appears to be or not. Like I've said previously, I have it all mapped out, I just have to get it out on paper. So if it seems like it's taking a long time for anything to happen, just bear with me, this is how I planned it. Anyways I'd just like to say how much I love reviewers. I've had 163 people read this story so far since it's been posted, and you want to know how many of them reviewed? Five. Yes that's right. Only five of them. Seriously people, if you can spend the time and energy to read a chapter please take the time to let me know how I'm doing. Seriously, it's what drives me. So now I'm gonig to give props.

NKB: You have been with me since like..forever. Thanks a million, although I have to say it's not very likely that I'll finish "Looking Back On Love" Anytime soon. I have to say I'm really not into that story, or the pairings, or where it was going. I just kind of wrote it off of the top of my head without thinking of a plot or a purpose, so it doesn't really have one. This is and "Bad Fics" is where all my creative juices will be going to right now, but they're might be hope for it yet. I was actually thinking of turning it into a series of one shots, I still don't know. Tell me what you think?

tweeny-weeny: I rather like my conversational english style of writing too. It just keeps things more real for me. I mean I can right very properly, but I jsut don't think fanfiction should be like that. And yes, I actually did plan this story. Soemthing that I've never done before, so let's hope for the bes tshall we? Thanks for your kind words as usual.

Trish Shakespeare-What's going to happen you ask? As if I would tell you. NEVER! I'LL NEVER LET ON. Anyways, thanks for the reviews I hope you stick with me.

Wolf's scream- I'll admit that my story is far from perfect. Although that whole Ginervra thing is really whicking me out. Anyways, you must know that I didn't do as much research as I should have right? And why is Cho not a seeker? Because she is intregal to this story, and I need her. Also, I tried to explain the reason Ginny is a researcher at the beginning of this chapter just for you, hope you enjoy that.

Mrs.KristinePotter-I love new reviewrs, so this chapter is dedicated to you, Hope you stick with me!

Did I mention that I really don't hate my job? I mean I swear I act like I do all of the time, but really it's just fine. Don't get me wrong, I'd rather be doing something else, but it's not like this is permanent or anything. I should probably explain that, so I will. As you might have heard my father was upgraded to the Deputy Minister of Magic soon after Umbridge lost the position during my fourth year. Around the time that I was graduating from Hogwarts, an opening became well...open in the department of Mysteries, and as a favor to my father, I told him I would take it until I decided what I wanted to do with my life. Trust me he was way grateful, showering me with praise and such, trust me I deserved it. And that's basically the story of my life, two years later and I'm still researching, not for lack of trying to stop that is. I must confess that my true ambition is Quiddich but it seems as if it's just not in the cards right now, and let's face it I'm not very confident.

Yet, honestly that's not what this story's main focus is on. The main focus of our which is: "WHY WON'T THAT BLOODY WONDERFUL MAN MAKE AN HONEST WOMAN OUT OF ME ALREADY?" Do you know what I did this morning? I sat with him at breakfast and did absolutely nothing but hint to him about proposing to me, and the bloody git still doesn't get it!

"You know Harry I was thinking, I think I'm going to call in sick to work today." Ginny said as she sat down at the kitchen table of the two bedroom flat the two of them shared together. She was wearing a flowing nightgown and a dressing gown. Her hair gently fell down her shoulders and into her eyes, every few seconds her hand made the move to move it out of her eyes.

"Why would you do that? You're not sick are you?" Harry questioned seriously as he began to reach for the sausages and placed three on his own plate.

"No, I feel great actually. I just thought it might be nice to have a "me" day. A mental health day if you will. Spend some time on me, get some shopping done, you know." Ginny said lazily as she grabbed a piece of toast and began to nibble on the corner half heartedly.

". . .Ginny you hate shopping." Harry said awestruck, as he remembered the time she actually threw a fit because she didn't want to shop for a bridesmaid dress for Hermione's wedding. Needless to say they had dragged her out with a few well placed levitation spells.

"That may be true, but I've heard that they're having a sale at Madame Malkins on _white dresses_. You just never know when I might _need_ one of those, they can come in quite _handy _you know, in case I get invited to a _wedding_ or something."Ginny say unabashedly as she placed her piece of toast onto her plate and began puffing out her lips and gently attempting to blow the hair out of her eyes.

"But...we don't even know anyone who's getting married. Why would you just suddenly get invited to one?" Harry asked curiously as he began to take a bite of toast himself.

"Well you can never be too prepared Harry. Plus I promised my friend _**Harr**-_v-_**y** _that I would go take a look at the _ring _he was planning to use to _propose_ to his _girlfriend_. Because I _promised _I would, and a _promise is forever_, you know."

"Sweetie. . . you don't have a friend named Harvey." Harry said never taking his eyes off of his breakfast, as if he had this conversation almost every morning, which is true actually.

"Oh yeah Harry, like I would just make up an imaginary friend so I could talk about him _proposing_ to his _girlfriend_. You...you are just hopeless. Forget it, I'm going to work." Ginny said agitated, as she huffily got up from the table and stormed into their room to get ready for work.

". . .women." Harry said with a sigh as he finished his breakfast and slowly made his way up to his room to get ready for a training session.

So like I said, he's completely clueless. I swear to God if he doesn't propose soon I'll know for sure there's someone else. I mean seriously. I know I'm not gorgeous, but I'm not ugly. Am I? You would tell me right? I knew you would. Anyways, it's not like I'm terribly disfigured or anything. I just happen to be a very eloquent and charming person as well, when I put my mind to it. Anyone would be lucky to have me as a bride. **_LUCKY_**. So what's the hold up? He's with someone else. He just is. Don't even try to tell me he's not. Seriously I've heard it before, and I just don't believe it. I can't believe it. Why would Harry choose to share his entire life with someone like plain, garden variety, ordinary me, when he could have someone spectacular? I mean, I'm really no prize. Harry could have his pick of any witch in the world, yet he chose me. I find that a little bit hard to believe. I mean, I want too, I just can't. I just can't.


	3. Secret Plans

A/N: A new chapter! Woohoo! This story is actually starting to go somewhere. This chapter is nearly twice as long as the other two, so you know you better appreciate, show me some love yo. This chapter is alot of thoughts, and not nearly as much dialogue. I kind of like it though, hope you do too.

Shoutouts:

Joe potts-I rather like this P.O.V too, actually I changed povs to Harry for a few seconds in this chapter.

RandomSmirf13-Thanks for the review!

Wolf's scream-If you notice any more discrepancies, please let me know!

tweeny-weeny-Thanks again for the reviews!

Mrs.KristinePotter-Hope you like this chapter

NKB-This chapter is dedicated to you, my longest reviewer.

Did I mention that my life is about to get a lot worse. Not that it's horribly bad right now or anything, because it totally isn't. Mostly, I really like where I am right now. I mean I'd probably like it a lot better if I was married already, I mean I am twenty years old four months, and fifteen days old, and that's about marriage time. But whatever, I mean who's counting? Not me that's for sure. Okay, well maybe me. I admit it. Anyways, did I tell you that Harry is about to leave me? Because he is. Harry is about to leave me for something he loves far more than he loves I... Quidditch. Anyways Harry is preparing to leave me for a two month stint of Quidditch. Two whole months. I would go with him, but I can't because of my job that I love ever so much. Yeah, sarcasm included; it's a two for one special.

So, basically he's leaving me for another woman. Well, actually he's leaving me for six other women, his teammates. Yes, that's right, did I remember to mention that Harry's teammates are all women? I believe I did, I think I also remembered to mentioned that the bane of my existence will also be in attendance, that's right, the evil beyond all other evil, she's pretty, she's Asian, she's a huge whore and I want her no where near Harry—Cho. Okay, that might have been a little too harsh. I usually don't call people whore's, I swear it... I usually just call them scarlet women like Mum does. Anyways, she might not be a whore, but I have to say her track record is against her in my eyes. Hasn't she already stolen one guy away from me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I wasn't in love with Michael Corner or anything, come to think of it, I'm not sure if I even liked him that much. But, whatever, that's not the point. The point is that Cho stole him away from me, even though she knew he was with me.

She's done it before, and she could do it again, especially seeing as how she has a past with Harry. Not that their past is anything to write home about or anything, but I know for a fact that Harry had been quite smitten with her for quite some time. So, that may have been a long time ago, but hey feelings don't change that easily. Trust me, I know. I was only in love with Harry oh...all of my life, before he even noticed me. I know what it's like to have feelings for someone for a very long time. I am no stranger to unrequited love folks. Trust me on this one, really. In short—I just don't trust her. I don't want her any where near Harry.

I mean don't get me wrong, I know Harry loves me, but I don't know. I just feel that if a better offer were to come along, he might go with it instead. You know? I mean, I kind of feel that if Cho threw herself at Harry (which she probably will), he might take her up on her offer, just because she's more than I am. Whatever, I don't have any more time to talk about Ho, I mean Cho. Seriously, I would never say that about her. Really, I mean it. Complete misprint that was...yeah. Anyways, I really don't have time to talk about this right now, as I am already running late for brunch at Ron and Hermione's. That reminds me–

"Harry? Are you nearly ready? We were supposed to have been there twenty minutes ago." I questioned from across the flat, to where Harry was in the loo.

"Nearly ready Gin, just give me a few minutes." Harry called out, as I took a seat on the couch, and waited.

I seriously thought women were supposed to be the ones who were always late. Seriously, he spends more time in the bathroom than I do. Not like that. I don't think he's peeing, or anything gross. Well, I mean he probably is some of the time, but most of the time he's just getting ready. You know I think I have some explaining to do. Did I forget to mention that we share a flat? I probably did, I can be quite forgetful when I'm in a jealous rage. So anyways, we share a flat (I think I've already pointed that out), in London. It's quite roomy, and I must admit that it's not something I could afford on my own. I mean don't get me wrong I don't do too badly on my salary, but Harry does a whole lot better than I. Anyways, it's quite comfortable, three bedrooms, two baths, a living area, and a kitchen and dining room. It's actually far more room than we need. I mean, I could understand if we had kids or something, we might need the room. But seeing as how we're still not married, and I'm not having any children out of wedlock any time soon, that doesn't seem to be the case. At first we weren't sure whether or not we should live together. Oh screw it, I'll be honest. We were completely sure, my mother and brothers on the other hand, weren't as affirmed as we were. I can still see it so clearly.

"Ginevra Weasley, I would have never in a million years expected something like this from you." My mother started in a violent rage, Harry was right, she really did look like a saber toothed tiger.

"Mum, seriously this isn't nearly as big of a deal as you're making it out to be." I said knowing that if I could end it early, I'd be in the clear. Oh, how I was ever so wrong.

"I would have never expected this from you, parading around with Harry, as if the two of you are married. Which I have noticed that the two of you are deffinitely not. And now you want to share an apartment with him? What will the neighbors think Ginevra? This is so sad, I never thought I'd see my daughter become a scarlet woman. Ginevra what did I do wrong?" Mum said all very quickly and shrilly. It was really quite frightening truth be told. I guess it could have been worse. I mean yeah, at first she thought that her daughter was "tramping it up", but she's gotten used to the idea by now. It's not like I was going to take no for an answer. And seriously, her reaction was nothing compared to the gits (brothers).

I knew my brothers were evil, diabolical, and also very horny...not that really has anything to do with anything, but it's still very true. There was this one time when I caught Ron ma----Uh, maybe I'll finish that story later. Anyways, I knew a lot about their evil prattish ways, yet I had no idea of what was to befall me when the news of my moving in with Harry came upon them. I had no way of knowing that one morning I would wake up in a nun's convent, in full on nun garb. Yes, that's right. Those immature prats actually porkeyed me to a convent in the middle of the night. Needless to say I was a little beyond pissed. Let's just say they had bat bogeys on their more private parts for two weeks straight. Oh, revenge is sweet.

"Okay babe, I'm ready." Harry said as he bounded out of our bedroom, and into the living room. I tried to contain my glee that he had called me babe. I mean I know we've been involved for quite some time, but every time he calls me something like that, my heart just goes all a quiver..Oh shut up, yours would too.

"Great, let's get going, I'm dying to see Hermione. She must be getting huge." I said truthfully, last time I saw her she had gone up two pants sizes in a matter of as many days. Reminder to self: pay someone to have children for me. I mean babies are nice, stretch marks are not.

"The Barrow!" The two of us shouted simultaneously, as we jumped into the emerald green fire filled with our floo powder we had just thrown. Also, isn't "The Barrow" just the cutest thing ever? Yeah, I thought so too. Reminds me of old times.

"Ginny! I thought you would never come, don't you realize how important it is for you to be on time, when I'm in this state? I thought you were mad at me! And then I started crying, and then I started throwing up, and then I started eating compulsively, and why won't this baby come out already?" Hermione sobbed wildly as she flung her arms around my neck.

"Mood swings much, Hermione?" I asked softly, as I made my way out of her arms, and Ron and Harry slowly made their way out of the room, and to the back yard, Ron muttering something sounding suspiciously like "..Bloody mood swings...".

"Oh, Ginny we have so much to talk about, even things that don't have to do with the unborn fetus in my uterus." Hermione gushed.

"Ew Hermione, not a nice visual. Really, ew." I shuddered as we made our way into the kitchen and took seats at the table directly across from eachother.

This is probably something I should explain. I've never been much of a girly girl, that's just not who I am. I've grown up with six brothers, and I'm just not used to gossiping, and whatnot. Needless to say, Hermione is pretty much exactly the same. She's always preferred books to girly conversations. We are intelligent women, we do not need to sink ourselves down the level of petty gossiping, and such. Yet, every time we get together the word vomit just kind of comes up, and we both spill our innermost secrets on the table for each other to hear. We're not stupid, we always put a silencing charm on the door, I told you I have six brothers, I plan well.

"So anyways, then I was all like 'Ron, I'm bloody four months pregnant, I'm fat and bloated, and my skin is all blotchy, and I just got done throwing up for two hours straight, I am not, I repeat, am not having sex with you right now'." Hermione said smugly, as she crossed her arms over her bulge.

"Uh, I guess good for you Hermione, although I'd really like to think that you and my brother have actually never had sex before." I said truthfully as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"And what do you think this baby is a product of, exactly?" Hermione questioned wildly.

"Uh, immaculate conception?" I said jokingly.

"Not quite, Gin." Hermione said with a small laugh. "So anyways, I heard through your mum, that Harry is about to leave for the Quidditch world cup." Hermione said licking her lips, which is a sure sign that she was trying to get information out of me.

"Yes, he's leaving me." I said sadly.

"It's not like he's not going to come back, Gin." Hermione said as she looked me in the eyes seriously.

"How do you know he's going to come back? Seriously how do you? Because I would love to have that confidence." I said as our conversation turned serious.

"Ginny, this is seriously something you have to get over. Harry is not going to just leave you for another girl anytime soon. If you would notice properly he happens to be in love with you." Hermione said seriously once more.

"Oh yeah? Well if he's so in love with me, why is there an absence of a ring on my finger?" I said pointedly.

"Well, that I can't answer." Hermione said as if she was trying to cover up something.

"What are you talking about Hermione? Do you know something I don't? Do you know something about Harry, and another girl? Seriously Hermione, I can take it, just tell me." I said holding my breath not wanting to hear what I was so sure would spill out of her mouth.

"I can't answer that, except to say that I know it's not because of another girl. It's not my place to say anything." Hermione said as she patted her stomach.

"Why can't I just trust him?" I ask, more to myself than to Hermione, as I turn around as I hear the Harry's laughter from the back porch.

"She actually spent an entire breakfast spilling out hints about her wanting to get married?" Ron questioned with a wild laugh.

"Yeah, it was bloody brilliant." I said truthfully.

"So, what did you do?" Ron asked, as he leaned against a column supporting the roof covering the porch.

"What do you think I did? I just pretended like she wasn't saying anything important at all, and just completely ignored her hints." I said smugly.

"You still sure she doesn't know anything yet about your proposing?" Ron asked.

"No, she's still completely clueless, it's kind of cute actually." Harry stated, as he and Ron continued talking.

Show me some love yo, review.


	4. Tears and Proposals

A/N: Another chapter! Woohoo, this one is quite long as well. Although towards the middle the charachters are a bit OC, I guess, I like it. I think it's realistic. Anyways, I like this chapter alot, it moves the story along pretty nicely. Thank you all for your sweet reviews.

One last thing: Please review. Please? If you are reading, please I'm begging you to review to tell me if you like it. If not the fleas of a million camels shall infest your nether regions. I'll make sure of it. With that said: enjoy!

Did I mention that I love Harry? I'm not sure if I did, usually I'm too concerned with my own jealous tendencies, to pay attention to important stuff like that. But, just in case I forgot to mention it, I really do love him. I wouldn't want for him to propose so badly, if I wasn't absolutely head over freaking heels for him. He really is my heart's breath and all of that stuff that girls like Lavender and Pavrati used to say about, oh...every single one of their boyfriends. Except you know, I actually mean it. I really do adore him, even if he may not return the feeling after the dreadful row we just got in. In fact, I doubt very seriously that he even likes me after the row that we just had. I mean sure, we apologized, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. I mean who's to say he isn't waiting for the first opportunity to sneak out of the house and have an affair with Ho–Cho, damn I keep doing it. Anyways, who's to say that he won't? Not that I think Harry would actually have an affair, well not really at least. But, I don't think I could blame him if he wanted to leave me for Cho after the fight we just had. On the one to ten scale of row severity, I'd definitely rate it at least a twelve. Yeah it was that bad, I mean we're okay now. At least I hope so, anyways this is what happened:

"I just don't understand why you have to go." I whined as Harry and I landed softly from the fireplace, and into our living room. I softly brushed the soot off of my clothes, as Harry did the same to himself.

"I have to go because it's my job, you know that." Harry said quizically, not yet knowing that I was getting into one of my jealous moods. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm always in one of my jealous moods.

"A job that you just happen to share with six beautiful women." I muttered softly knowing that I shouldn't bring it up, but at the same time not being able to stop myself.

"And what exactly does that have to do with it?" Harry questioned wildly, as he took his attention off of the soot on his clothing, and looked me in the eyes daring me to answer.

"I think you know exactly what it has to do with it, Harry James." I said smugly.

"Oh I do, do I? I would love to know how I would know what you're talking about, when I doubt that you do." Harry said forcefully.

"I happen to know exactly what I'm talking about, thank you very much." I said shaking the hair out of my eyes, and trying to settle myself down, but to no ado.

"So, out with it. What is it?" Harry asked showing a side of him that didn't ordinarily come out, as he is with me generally a calm person. I guess that's because he loves me...or at least did before the fight that is.

"I'm just saying that while I'm going to be here all by myself, you're going to be flying through the countryside with six beautiful women, who I absolutely cannot stand." I said my temper catching up with me.

"So that's it is it, Ginny? Is it the girls you hate? Or is it the fact that they're going to be there, and you're not?" Harry asked with a frightening manner I never once imagined possible from him.

"Of course that's it! Can't you get it through your head, that I don't trust any of them? Don't you realize that they're trying to steal you away from me?" I exclaimed loudly, trying to will myself not to show a single weakness. I am a Weasley, I am strong, I will not cry, at least not right now. Not yet.

"Why would they try to steal me away from you? What makes you even think that I would let them?" Harry questioned wildly, as it dawned on me that though he may know of my jealous tendencies, I have never been this honest with him before. Ever. I guess I know how to make myself be truthful from now on, just get in a fight with someone. Well, maybe it only works with Harry, because I get in fights with Ron and Mum all the time, and they are never the kind of truth serum that this is turning out to be.

"How do I know that they wouldn't? How do I know that you wouldn't?" I asked with the same intensity that he used on me, the tears threatening to spill at any second.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I love you?" Harry said in a more quiet tone than he had been using for the past few minutes. I guess you should know all I needed to hear were those words, and my tear ducts were suddenly over flowing. I maybe intelligent, I may be cynic, I may be jealous, but I'm still a girl. And sometimes, a girl just has to cry, so I did.

"Please don't cry Ginny, it was stupid. Don't cry, don't even think about it. I'm sorry I lost my temper. I'm sorry about it all, okay? Please don't cry. Please?" Harry cooed softly as he attempted to comfort me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me in close. As he began to wipe away the tears off of my formerly dry cheeks with his thumb, he whispered softly to me. Needless to say, I began to feel better almost immediately. I also felt incredibly stupid, but I feel that way almost all of the time anyways. The only thing I remember actually not feeling right at that moment, was jealous, so maybe really it was one of the best moments of my life.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I don't know why I said those things, I'm sorry. I really am." I whispered softly back, as my crying began to lull.

"Don't even mention it, okay? Let's just pretend it didn't happen." Harry said softly as he slowly pulled me away from his chest so that he could see into my eyes, as I agreed with a soft nod, as he softly took his arm off of me. I kind of wished he hadn't, although at that very second for some unexplainable reason, I suddenly remembered something I had completely forgotten about.

"Oh my God Harry, I completely forgot I promised Dad I would go by the office today to sign the payroll. I completely forgot to do it on Friday." I said knowing truthfully if I didn't go sign it, there would be no galleons coming in for me this week. And seriously, if Harry were to propose to me tonight as an apology, how could I afford to buy a dress? Seriously, how could I? So, I knew what I had to do, I regretfully had to go to work on a weekend. Which is something I really hate to do. So with one last apology, and a quick look over of my once soot covered clothing, I was apparating to the Ministry.

And even though I do hate going to the office on a weekend, I'm kind of glad I'm out of the house for a while, Harry probably deserves a break after all of that drama. I am just so glad that's over. Arguing really does take a lot out of a girl. Although, I have to say it was awfully therapeutic for me at least. I mean I got that whole jealousy thing out in the open. I mean don't get me wrong, it didn't really cure it at all, I'm still jealous. I mean you can take the girl out of jealous city, but you can't take the jealous city out of the girl...I realize that saying didn't really work in this instance, but let's just pretend for a moment that it did okay? We have other things to concentrate on anyways, such as my arrival to the office.

"Hey Davis, how's your day?" I asked to the head of the department of mysteries; a rather odd fellow, but what else could be expected from someone who worked here? Oh my God, I think I just took a jab at myself, let's ignore that ever happened, okay?

"Not too bad Weasley, not too bad. Did you ever get around to signing that payroll? Your father told me you had forgotten, and I meant to owl you a reminder, but it just slipped my mind." He said as he ran a hand through his quickly thinning hair, as the wrinkles in his forehead began to crease softly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here to do just that right now." I said as I took a quill out of my purse, and reached for the payroll sheet from his cluttered desk. As I began to sign it, I almost wrote "Ginervra

Potter, but I thought that might be a bit too cocky. Oh who am I kidding? I wrote it and when Davis gave me a strange look, I crossed through it and put Weasley. But a girl, can dream right? Right?

"Actually Ginny, there was something I have been meaning to ask you." Davis said as he looked me in the eyes, and suddenly his wrinkles seemed to disappear. He seemed younger somehow, as the conversation turned to his work, which I knew really meant the world to him.

"What's that?" I asked with a bit of hesitation, hoping he wouldn't suggest I look for a new job, or you know dress as a cockney whore for the Ministry's Christmas Party. I told them, I'd only do that the one time! I'm kidding...surely you must know that, right?

"We have a top secret project going on here, as you may have guessed, seeing as how this is the Department of Mysteries, afterall." He said, as I nodded, and he continued. "And the other day during our meetings concerning the testing of this project, your name came up. We were wondering if maybe you'd be interested in testing out a new spell we're developing." He continued as a quizzical sheen glazed my face. "We are currently developing, a spell that will allow the user to transform himself into an animal of his choice for one hour, without any of the hassles, of learning to be an animagus." Davis finished as if I should be very impressed.

"Wouldn't that be a little dangerous, testing a new spell?" I asked with more curiosity, than fear.

"Well, yeah I suppose there could be some threat of a risk, but that's with almost anything you could do in this department." I agreed with another nod. "So, would you possibly consider it?" Davis asked as if I was his only hope.

"I'll have to get back to you on that. But I promise, I'll think about it." I said truthfully, I would think about it. I would think about how much I didn't want to do it. And then eventually I would either turn it down, or wait until everyone forgot they had even asked me about it in the first place. We said our goodbyes, and I began to make my way back to Harry, pushing the spell testing, completely out of my mind, thinking that I would never need to think about it again.


	5. Witch Weekly Reveals

Finally, a new chapter! I hope ya'll enjoy. I am about to go to Santa Fe for like a week and a half..so there won't be any updates till after that. As always..if you read..review!

Well, he's finally done it...left me that is. That's right Harry has finally moved onto more important things. Oh no, I'm not talking about the big breasted, small waisted, tan legged kind, although come to think of it, maybe I should be. But really that's besides the point, I'm trying to tell you that Harry has finally left for the Quidditch World Cup. He'll only be gone for two months. Two whole months. Two months of long suffering during which I will more than likely fall into a deep pit of despair because Harry has probably already taken up with one of those big breasted types that I already mentioned. But that's besides the point, plus I supposedly have his word that he loves me and would never even think of cheating on me, but really how am I supposed to believe all of that? I mean come on, let's be serious with this subject. I mean why wouldn't he be cheating on me when he's away? I mean, I wouldn't really be able to blame him if he did. I mean, come on I would probably even cheat on myself if I had to put up with me every single waking moment of my life—which come to think of it, I already do..but whatever. I mean, like the morning that he left two days ago for instance...and the chaos that ensued then..I would have cheated on myself after all of that.

That morning

I woke up with a plan. Well, maybe not a good plan..but a plan none the less. If I just completely ignored the fact that Harry was leaving, and convinced him that he didn't really even want to go, maybe he would stay! Okay...I didn't really believe in it either..but I at least had to try. I put the plan in action directly after breakfast, as Harry began to make his way to depart.

"Harry, you know you don't really _have_ to leave. I mean I'm sure the team could find a replacement seeker, and it's not like we don't have enough money to get by without your salary. I mean really Harry, I'll understand if you don't want to go." I said all of this very fast, as Harry began to interrupt me, as I continued on.

"In fact, why don't I just go unpack your bags right now, since you've just decided to stay." I finished, as I made my way to his bags to begin unpacking.

"Uhh...Ginny? Did I actually agree to not going?" Harry asked quizzically, honestly not even remembering how he got into this mess in the first place.

"Of course you did. You said that you wouldn't dream of leaving me, and that Quidditch wasn't really that important to you anyways." I said with a small smile on my face, knowing that eventually this "plan" would fall around my knees.

"Gin, I'm pretty sure none of that came out of my mouth." Harry said tiredly, having this same conversation for the one millionth time.

"Oh no, trust me. You said it. You just weren't listening correctly. Well, I guess since you're not going to go after all, how about we have a nice day in the village. Sounds good, right?" I said knowing that really he was about to leave me, and that this plan wasn't going to fly.

"You know what Ginny? It's all coming back to me now! You're right, I have no inclination to go play my favorite sport..whatsoever! In fact, don't unpack my bags...just throw them away! Let's go buy a whole new wardrobe!" Harry said with a glint of triumph on is face.

"Really? Do you mean it?" I asked excitedly, not believing that my plan had actually had an impact.

"No...not really love, sorry." Harry said suddenly as the triumph left his face, and brought me out of my dream world. It was good while it lasted, I guess.

"But really babe..I need to leave." Harry said as he began to stand from his sitting position, and made his way to the front door so that he could apparate from the doorstep.

"You know, it's not like I really want to leave you..." Harry started to say, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Really?" I asked, honestly wanting to know the answer.

"Of course not. And I promise you that for every moment that I'm in the air, looking for the snitch..I'll be thinking of you." Harry whispered into my hair, inhaling my scent.

"Me too..well I won't really be looking for any snitches..I mean how could I when I'm not on a professional Quidditch team like you? I mean really how could—" I said as Harry cut me off.

"Ginny..just shut up and kiss me already." Harry said as I quickly followed orders. I'm not going to say any details..because this isn't that kind of place. If you're looking for _that _kind of entertainment..I'd suggest any of the night time movies they show on Cinnemax. Not that I've ever watched them..I've just heard of those kinds of movies from my brothers...(Fred and George had found a way to make muggle feleveision (or however you say that) sets work in magical households...they've sold amazingly well...and my brothers use them for...this kind of questionable entertainment.)

This is right around the time that Harry walked onto the front step, and with a one last wave, and a swish of his cloak, he had dissapeared. Leaving our home, and my heart.

Present time

Now what precisely am I supposed to do with myself now that Harry's gone? I mean I'm not trying to act like I'm this huge loser that only lives for her boyfriend...but sadly it's kind of true. I mean he's kind of my whole life. So what exactly am I going to do for two months of my life without him? I mean it's not like I really have a hobby, or any friends that I want to spend a lot of time with. Well, it's not so much that I don't' want to spend time with them as much as it is that they don't want to hear me pine for Harry. Whatever. I guess I'll have to do what I do every single time I feel insecure, or bored. I go to Hermione's of course. Just let me get ready, now where is that cute maternity top I picked up from the village to give to Hermione? I simply just cannot find it. Oh! I had no idea the post had already come, but sure as the day..it's sitting right on the kitchen table. Hedwig must have dropped it there.

Now let's see...an invitation to a ball that I can't go to without Harry, A baby shower invitation from Luna (who is expecting a child with her husband..you'll never guess this...Neville), and the latest issue of "Witch Weekly". You know, I really have tried to stop reading this kind of rubbish, but I just can't help myself, I mean it's all so interesting. I mean sure sometimes they write about me and Harry...but usually their pretty accurate..nothing too far from the truth..and who doesn't mind reading the truth about themselves?

As I turn the issue over to look at the front cover, my heart skips a beat, my pulse drops, sweat drips from my forehead. My world suddenly turns into complete and utter chaos just from reading those words, and seeing the picture on the front cover.

"IS HARRY POTTER IN LOVE WITH QUIDDITCH BEAUTY CHO CHANG?"

The headline screams out to me, right above a picture of Harry and Cho having a cozy little chat in the Quidditch stands. My hand shakily attempts to turn the page to read the article, I know I have no desire whatsoever to actually read.

Cliffhanger! Woohoo!

Remember to read and review.


	6. Ideas

**_A/N: Two chapters in two days! This is quite impressive right? I just have to say, that I am not getting nearly enough reviews for this story. So many people read it..why don't they review it? So from herein out, I am not going to update whatsoever untill I get at least twenty more reviews. I promise. Seriously, I write for you people for your comments, seriously. So if you enjoy the story, tell me about it. Seriously it's not right to read and not comment. So pleasel, I'm begging you take the time and show me some love._**

Well...I read it. It actually took me about two hours to get to the point where I could actually make myself read it, but I finally got there, and read it I did. I'm okay..I promise. I mean it's not as if my heart is breaking right this moment or anything, I mean don't get me wrong..it is breaking, but still. I have to be calm Ginny. I have to be, or I will absolutely fall to pieces right now. I guess you're probably wondering what the article said, well I guess I can't hide it from you forever.

"Rita Skeeter attractive blonde, forty-six has news for Miss Ginny Weasley—if she plans on keeping her man, she's going to have to do something, and fast. One Mister Harry James Potter has been seen having several "in depth" conversations with the beautiful Miss Cho Chang, a teammate of Mr. Potters on The Wilborne Wasps Quidditch team. As the two teammates travel across the country for the Quidditch World Cup, it seems that love might be in the air, as the two are seen chatting up a storm constantly. This reporter wonders whether Mr. Potter maybe telling Miss Cho that his relationship with Miss Weasley is over. This is just speculation of course—or is it? Is Mr. Potter ready for a new love? Make sure to pick up next weeks issue to read breaking news on this budding relationship!"

I think quite possibly that I am going to vomit, either that or hunt Cho down, and make her pay. I'm not talking about money of course...I'm talking about pain.The pain that can only result from a broken heart. I'm talking, ripped limb from limb. She will then be served for Grawps Thursday dinner, she will be served broiled with just a pitch of Lemon Salt to bring out her earthy flavor, side dishes will include rice pilaf, and a lovely casserole. I am dead serious. Well maybe not, I don't think I could ever kill anyone, not even Ho—Cho. Whatever. But the pressing issue is...what do I do? Should I believe it? Should I call Harry up and demmand to break up with him, for cheating? Or should I just apparate there and kick Cho's, _and _Harry's ass for good measure? I could totally do it, I promsie you. I have so much jealous rage in me, I could take on an entire Quidditch team by myself. But...that honestly is probably not the best plan of action. So, what should I do?

I think I've got to call him, I just have to...how can I not? I'm sure it's just all a large misunderstanding, at least on Rita's part. In fact she probably misunderstood so much, that she didn't even hit the surface of his cheating. More than likely Harry has an illegitimate child for every member of his Quidditch team, that Rita overlooked. I mean how could I have been so blind? Of course he's been cheating on me. I just know it, now. I almost/sort of/not really, have proof! I've got to call him...it's killing me.

So call him I shall. I picked up the phone (well it's sort of like a phone at least...I mean it has the same uses, only it runs on magical traces instead of wires), and dialed his number. It rang twice, and then picked up. I heard a slight whispering in the background, as Harry's masculine voice took center stage.

"Uhh..Hello?" He asked inquired quietly.

"Uhh..Hey Harry, it's me. Ginny." I said redundantly, as I knew that he would know it was me just by hearing my voice.

"Hello, love. Is something wrong? I'm kind of busy at the moment at practice." He says quickly, as I hear more whispering in the background.

"No, not really. I just wanted to talk to you about something is all." I said quietly not really anticipating getting to the actual point of this conversation.

"Oh? What's that?" Harry asked sounding slightly occupied with other things.

"Well..there's this Rita Skeeter article in Witch Weekly that came out today..about...about..." I said not wanting to finish the sentence...which I guess was okay since Harry took that moment of opportunity to interrupt me.

"Oh..I was hoping you wouldn't see that. Cho told me about it this morning. Surely you must realize that it's completely fake, right?" Harry asked almost daring me to contradict him.

"Well..." I started.

"Ginny...you know I wouldn't do that to you, it's completely ludicrous. I love you, you should know that." Harry said pleading me to believe him, which I know I should. I just can't help myself.

"Uhh..of course I didn't believe it. What would make you think that?" I said while faking a slight giggle to make sure he didn't know that I believed every single word of that article.

"You sure, you're okay?" Harry asked as the whispering in the background seemed only to get louder.

"Harry..who is that in the background?" I asked my voice growing louder in volume.

"It's just Cho, don't worry about it." Harry said trying to shrug it off.

"Oh? And what exactly is she doing there?" I asked a trace of venom evident in my tone.

"Exactly what she should be doing..training...unlike me." Harry said calmly.

"Oh..I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. Really, I didn't. I'll just let you get back to your precious Cho. I'm so sorry to ruin the moment." I said fiercely as I slammed the phone down and broke the magical connection. Tears in my eyes, sitting there like a complete and utter loser. I've been sitting here for what seemed like hours..but more than likely was only a few minutes. I feel like the biggest fool known to mankind. I just don't know what to do with myself. I finally know that he was cheating on me...I just cannot be alone right now. I have to see Hermione, right now.

At Hermione's

Well, I've settled down a bit, thanks to Hermione. Who doesn't even believe that he's cheating! I mean the signs are all there..Hello! Ho w could she be so blind? Well..that's not really important right now, anyways. The two of us got to talking, and while Hermione shot down every single one of my "Harry is cheating on me" theories, the subject of Rita Skeeter came up, which brought up the subject of "magical bugging" as Hermione calls it. We were talking about how Rita Skeeter gets all her information by being an animagus, and we were saying how convenient, it would be to be able to turn into an animal and be completely anonymous.

And that's when it came to me. How could I find out what Harry is doing behind my back? It's so simple, I can't believe I hadn't thought about it earlier. No, I'm not talking about becoming an Animagus, frankly I don't have enough patience. But, that's when I remembered Davis's offer. Davis from work that is. I remembered how he wanted me to test a new spell that would have the same effects as being an animagus, just for a shorter period of time. I mean, sure there could be some risks, but wouldn't it be worth it? Wouldn't it be well worth the risks to be able to find out everything before I have to read it in "Witch Weekly"? Of course it would. I mean, I'm sure that they wouldn't want me to use the spell for this kind of thing, but I mean...how would they know? I mean as long as I knew the spell...the rest is up to me, right? I could use it whenever my heart desired. Oh this is good. This is so amazing. I can't believe how intelligent, and amazing I am when I put my mind to it–how could Harry cheat on me, when he has someone so amazing already?

I fully intend to go to Davis first thing tomorrow morning, and accept his proposal. I am going to find out is what going on, once and for all. No matter what the costs are.

_**Remember to read and review or the next chapter will not come for months.**_


	7. The Dance

A/N: You must have all realized I wasn't serious about not updating for two months? I was totally lying, I was going to be out of town so I couldn't have updated for a week or so anyways. But now I'm back and plan on updating regularly again. Anyways thanks to all of you for your reviews, and please review again for this chapter! Also I'd just like to say that this chapter was never going to be, I had no plans for anything like this. But then on my trip I was bored and thinking and I kept imagining Ginny and Ron dancing. And then I realized that this would be the perfect time for me to explain about Voldemort. This is kind of a filler chapter but I still really like it. Hope you enjoy! remember to read and review!

I think I may have just hit rock bottom. Not only is my relationship almost completely ruined, but I am about to become a common house fly. Now that I think about it, maybe I should rewind. Surely I told you about how Harry was seen with Cho, and is more than likely cheating on me with her, right? I thought I had. Anyways, I had thought about it long and hard for a good...few seconds, and realized that my only logical course of action is to take Davis from the Department of Mysteries, offer up and become a fly to spy on my boyfriend. Sure some might call it deceitful, some might even say it's wrong. I say: screw you, it's my boyfriend and I'll turn into an insect if ever I feel inclined, thank you very much.

But anyways where was I? Oh, that's right. Rock bottom, and also me...hitting it that is.

So I went to Davis this morning just as I had planned, to put my plan in action..just like I had planned. Wow, aren't I becoming repetitive? Davis had no idea what I was actually up to. Maybe it's just because I'm such a good actress. Maybe I should snap my wand in half and go become one of those muggle actresses. Or maybe not, I mean those muggles really haven't come a long ways when it comes to hair products, and I'm just not sure what I would do without a good straightening charm, and a humidity banning jinx, every day. I mean seriously, how could a girl have a good hair day every day without magic? But besides my own hair woes, let's get back to the goods. Davis, totally had no idea what I was up too. I mean all I had to do is feign interest in the project, and sign a few forms that make me lose my right to sue if I'm either killed or dismembered, or splinched. You know, the normal blah, blah. But, it looks like Im in after all. The spell isn't quite ready to be tested, but Davis told me to expect it to be ready by the weeks end, which means that I should be able to find out what Harry is up to very, very soon. I can hardly wait.

I've cooled down a bit since the whole phone incident, but I haven't talked to him since, and am not really looking forward to doing so, actually. In fact I'm kind of trying to avoid it at all costs. He flooed me today, and as his head was in the fire place calling out my name, I hid in the bathroom. I know that's kind of cowardly—Okay, I admit it makes me a loser. But, whatever. I'm really embarrassed, not to mention skeptical of whether or not he's actually being faithful. Although he didn't really seem mad when his head was floating in our fire place. Well from what I heard at least. I mean it was kind of hard for me to concentrate when I was hiding in the bath tub, but whatever. I am yet again getting off track.

I'm finally going to finish my train of thought–tock bottom, and the reason I have finally hit it. Let's make a list shall we?

1. My boyfriend the completely famous Harry Potter, refuses to propose to me.

2. Said boyfriend is also a million miles away playing pointless sport, when he could be home proposing to me.

3. Boyfriend is actually spending his time more not proposing to me, and also more than likely cheating on me with Ho-Cho. Whatever.

4. I am being forced to test a spell, so that I can spy on said boyfriend.

5. Did I mention I'm going to be turning into an insect? Ew.

But the weirdest, worst thing of all I haven't even mentioned as of yet.

6. Since my boyfriend is a million miles away, I have no date to the Ministry ball, that I must go to tonight. As "luck" would have it...neither does my brother, seeing as how his wife is very much pregnant and unable to attend. I guess you know what that means? –That's right, I'm going to the ball with Ron. Now, if that doesn't scream out "patheti-sad", I really don't know what does.

So here I am, sitting in my floor length baby blue dress robes, waiting for my "date" to pick me up. You know I think this might just be an all time low for me. I mean don't get me wrong, I really do love my brother. I really do. Being the two youngest, and the only two left in the house after my third year, we spent an inordinate amount of time with each other every summer before Hermione and Harry decided to join us. As soon as they arrived, I was usually left out, at the time I minded, but looking back on it, I understand. They were his best friends, and I wasn't. They needed to be together to work out the latest scheme, or to figure out the latest mystery, and that's something that I wasn't a huge part of until Harry's seventh year. I guess I haven't mentioned it yet, but I guess I should get it out of the way–Voldemort. I guess you knew it had to eventually come up.

I guess you all know that my boyfriend is/was "The Chosen One". The only one who could kill the dark lord, and whatnot and so forth. Whatever. Well in the seventh year, he did finally have to face him, along with my brother and Hermione—and surprisingly enough...myself. Not something the other three had planned on, trust me. But I refused to let them go without me. I mean Harry had already broken up with me so that he could go on to face Voldemort on his own in his sixth year, shortly after we started dating. Well, I mean if we weren't dating then there was nothing he could say to hold me back. I mean seriously, it's not like we were involved, so I was allowed to put myself in whatever danger I pleased. Even if he wasn't so thrilled about it–whatever. Long story short, it was a long battle, a battle didn't seem able to end in our favor. Ron was badly injured, we thought Hermione was dead, I was captured by a death eater. And then there was Harry at the very end dueling with Voldemort, and just as it seemed that he couldn't win, Voldemort messed up, on something that Harry hasn't even shared with me. And Harry shares _a lot _with me, if you know what I mean.

Anyways, the point is that Harry won. And Voldemort was defeated once and for all. And after the last few death eaters were rounded up and stripped of their powers (an ancient curse that was decided to use on all death eaters to leave them more powerless than a muggle), there we were. The four of us, tired, a lot less for the wear, in tears, holding each other. That night was the night me and Harry got back together. It was the night that Ron and Hermione got engaged. Dumbledore always told us that there should be more love in the world, and with the defeating of the world's worst wizard, there was a little more love in the world that night.

Oh, do excuse me. I'm getting a little misty eyed over all of that. I try not to think of it anymore than I have to. I just thought you should know is all. Where in the bloody hell is Ron anyways? I mean seriously he shouldn't keep me waiting like this–not only is it very rude, but it's just plain..rude? Did I already say that? Yeah, whatever. Not two minutes after all of this, there was a loud crack and a swish at my door step.

"Oi! Ginny, it's me. Come open the door" out called Ron as I made my way over to the front door. As I opened the door I saw my brother standing in his flowing black wizard's dress robes.

"Hey Ron. How's Hermione?" I asked as I grabbed my bag, making sure my wand was inside and making my way back to the door.

"Bloody irritating–Ow!" He finished with a scream as I kicked him in the leg hard after calling my best friend irritating. I mean it's not her fault he knocked her up. I mean really he should be more sensitive.

"Don't say that!" I reprimanded, with a glare I my eyes that could be compared to Mum's.

"Fine, fine. What do you say we get going, then?" He said as he reached for his wand, and I reached for my own as we both simultaneously apparated to the ministry's ballroom.

At the Ball

You know, I really do hate these things. I promise that I do. All of these important people sucking up, and mingling. It's down right boring. I hate wearing these stuffy clothes, and having to dance the waltz. It's down right boring. I don't know why we can't all have a nice butter beer and sit on the floor in our normal clothes and talk or something equally casual. But no..it has to be this huge affair. But it really is quite beautiful. All of these attractive people in this beautiful setting. You can tell they really do go all out for this kind of thing, the ministry is looking to impress. The glittering lights of hundreds of candles soar slowly above our heads, making tinkling shadows on the floor beneath them. It really is lovely. And the music is kind of nice too if you're in to the whole classical music thing, which I guess I kind of am. And the feast rivals even Hogwarts, I must say. But besides all of that, it really is quite awful.

As I was lost in the beauty, and then hideousness of it all, the music changed to a slow tinkling tune. And my brother tapped me on the arm.

"May I have this dance, oh dear sister of mine?" He asked mockingly, but really wanting for me to accept.

"I guess I could lower myself to dance with you, just this once." I say with a smile teasingly, as he takes my arm and leads me to the center of the dance floor.

And as we dance, I forget about Harry for a moment. I forget about my jealousy, I forget about Voldemort, and work, and my unmarried status. For just a few minutes all of those things left my conscious. It was just me and Ron. Brother and sister, but more imporantly–friends. Together sharing this moment for what it was. A dance, a dance that deserved to be danced with as much fervor as humanly possible. Son in the tinkling lights, with the music slowly playing in our ears, danced we did. And for just a few minutes, the world was at peace.

I know I've been trying desperate tactics to get reviewers, but I just wanted to let you all know that I really do appreciate you. Hope to hear from you this chapter. Thanks:

Mz Hellfire–Thanks for being a loyal reviewer. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Skippyboo- A new reviewer! I love it. Hope to see your kind words again!VivaLaYankee- I normally wouldn't go giving away plot details, but I guess I can tell you this if it will ease your troubled mind. Harry is more than likely not cheating on Ginny. I haven't actually decided yet, it might be a nice plot twist. But more than likely there are no plans to do that to poor Ginny.

Duck Goddess-Yes I rather like Ginny when she's jealous as well..thanks for reviewing!

AzaBaza- I know people don't have anything to say to review, but I mean. They really should think of soemthing. I'm glad you like the story, thanks for your review!

Sorrowful Ragdoll-Thank you!

LuckyCharms-Thanks for your words, hope you enjoy the next chapter, yo.

EeveeKitty85-You are one of my best reviewers ever. Thanks for sticking with me. There really is a plot, I promise. Even if it takes me a while to get to it, I'm still refining it and adding new things all the time. But I promise, it really is going somewhere.

Mrs. Kristine Potter-You're a very loyal reviewer as well. Thanks for all that.

Wolf's Scream–Is the story getting better?

Ain't No Angels-Thanks for your review

And to whomever said that Ginny was based off of a Buffy charachter, I can honestly say I've never seen a single episode of that show, so this is completely original. Thanks though.

Also to the reviewer so dedicated she actually emailed me–Tweeny Weeny, thank you so much for your words.


	8. Taking Flight

A/N: I'm going to tell you all now, I'm not sure how much I like thiis chapter. This chapter is a pivitol point in the story, and I"m not sure how well I did it justice. Truth is I never thought I would end up finishing this story, or getting to this point. I hadn't planned on actually writing this far, into it and having to write this kind of scene. Well I hope I did the material justice. I hope you all enjoy, and if you at least don't enjoy just know that the next chapter should be better and that the main conflict of this story is soon to pass. As always, read and review.

I guess you could say I'm a little nervous right now. Okay, I guess you could say I'm a lot nervous right now, actually. Although come to think of it, you really shouldn't be talking about me at all, it's a tad bit rude, don't you think? I don't go spending all of my time talking about you behind your back, so why don't you return the favor? It's just that we've always been friends, you should try to be a little nicer to me—you know, I think I'm getting off topic. That tends to happen when I'm a nervous wreck because I'm about to test an as yet untested spell on myself–Not that I've done that before, this is totally the first time. You should know that, I'm totally responsible, I don't normally just go and do things like this. I mean, who do you think I am, Cho? I'm not just some kind of stupid floosy who has affairs with other people's boyfriends...you know, I really am getting off of track here.

I guess I just can't concentrate because I'm scared out of my mind. I mean, what if something goes wrong? What if I can't change back? What if I'm caught? And worst of all, what will I see Harry doing? Am I going to like what I see? I seriously doubt it. I'm just so nervous, especially after Davis went over the rules with me—not that I actually plan on adhering to them or anything, but still they are way strict.

An hour ago

"Okay first off, try not to turn into anything too large because the spell is meant for medium to small animals, and the results for something as large as say a giraffe, would be mixed to severely bad...so just don't try that okay?" Davis asked as I replied with a quick nod of my head, I mean seriously how long was he going to be droning on and on with all these rules? Doesn't he know that I have spying to do? I can't possibly be the only one thinking of me here, can I?

"And I should be very clear with you on the time constraints. You will be turned back into your normal human self within one hour. So say if you decide to turn into something that can fly, you must remember to stay on the ground towards the end, or you will fall out of the sky and more than likely break your spine, and trust me that's not nearly as much fun as it sounds." Davis added, as my eyelids began to droop slightly.

"And also, it wouldn't be the best idea to shout from the rooftops what we're doing here. I mean it's not like we want the world to know what kind of spell we're testing here, so if you could keep it on the down low, that would be great." Davis finished lamely as I attempted to stifle a yawn behind my outstretched hand.

Current Time

You see what I mean, this is not simple stuff.. I mean there's rules, not something I really thought I would have to deal with, let me tell you. Well, the moment of truth is almost here, Davis just told me to prepare to apparate to a undisclosed location so that I can transform and use the spell for an hour to find out the effects. I've just been handed an envelope holding instructions how to use the spell and blah, blah. Davis says it's time, so I guess I have to go.

I pull out my wand, and with a swish of my cloak I find myself in a deserted field, where I am supposed to test out the spell, but you see, that doesn't really work for me. I mean if I'm in this field how am I going to get to Harry on time? I surely can't fly around the country side in half an hour. I mean come on, I'm not super girl. Although now that I think about it I guess it doesn't really matter, I'm already breaking most of the rules as it is anyways; I guess this other one won't be a big deal. I guess I'll just have to apparate to the Quidditch practice pitch.

And with yet another swish of my cloak, I find my self only a mere twenty feet from Harry. Holy crap, I wasn't expecting to end up this close to him, though I can't really exactly see what's he's doing. I guess this is as good a time as any, I take out the envelope with the instructions, as I duck silently behind a nearby wall of the locker rooms and begin to read.

"Dear Ginny,

Thanks once again for taking our offer to test this spell. We hope that you will find it perfectly safe, and reasonably easy to use. If you'll just continue reading, the incantation is clearly explained, I wish you luck, and godspeed young redhead.

Sincerely,

Your Boss, Davis."

As I finish reading I roll my eyes out of annoyance, and scan my eyes down the page, and continue to read.

"The spell goes as such, just visualize yourself as the animal of your choice, what you would do as that animal, how you would look as that animal, and simply close your eyes, flick your wand slightly and say the incantation "Animagi". That should do the trick, remember that you will turn back into your normal red headed self in precisely one hour, so use the spell well."

How the hell, am I supposed to know what I would look like as a fly? I mean really they should make these spells easier for people who are using them just to spy on their boyfriends. Really, they should try to be more sensitive. Well here goes nothing, I guess. I close my eyes, and see myself tiny and insignificant, with small fluttering wings, and a million eyes, all pointed towards my boyfriend trying to find out what he's up too. I gently grasp my wand, and flick upwards and utter the incantation, "Animagi!" I say.

And that's when life as I know it completely changed. I opened my eyes...and just as I thought there were more than two of them, probably more like a thousand, and what do I see out of them you ask? Oh dear lord, I'm flying! Well, I'm actually kind of hovering, my wings flapping gently about a million times a second, forcefully keeping me in the air. Not exactly sure how to maneuver myself, I attempt to make my way over to Harry, wherever it is he's gotten himself to.

You know flying isn't nearly as easy this way as it is with a broomstick. I mean really I think I'd take a broom any day over this, but it really is quite spectacular. I mean I can literally feel the wind push against me as I make my way through the air. I can feel the strain in my tiny muscles as I use every bit of energy I have in me to fly. Where is that boyfriend of mine anyways? I mean doesn't he realize he should be more convenient for me, and be wide in the open so that I can spy on him? God, I mean maybe he should think of me sometimes. As I fly a little more towards the stands, near the entrance of the locker rooms, I see him. My tiny little borrowed body doing all it can to make my way through the air to get to him, and that's when I saw it. Yes, you heard right..it. The bane of my existence, that dirty Asian whore, Cho. That's right, he was talking to her. Sitting right next to her he was, oh look at that she's laughing at something he just said. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LAUGH WHORE, HE'S MINE. NOT YOURS, MINE. LEAVE HIM ALONE. I mean seriously, you think he would mind her being around him, I mean she's obviously shamelessly flirting with him, someone who already has a girlfriend. You think he would mind, I'm sure he does. Surely he doesn't want to be seen around such a large whore, I know I wouldn't. I'm just going to try to get a little closer.

As I make my way closer a large..well in my case very large man get's right in my way and attempts to swat me. Let me just say that if I had decided to morph into a man eating animal of any kind, this guy would totally be dead right now. I mean he stood in my way of Harry. He should try to think of us jealous ones for once in his life. Really, there should be a law that people are not allowed anywhere near flies, I mean seriously it's not like the fly was trying to hurt him or anything. The fly..well me that is, was just going along on it's merry way when suddenly the bloody jolly green giant stepped in my way...not that he was green, not even yellow, not even jaundice. He was pretty normally colored actually now that I think about it, but really that's still sadly not the point.

And the point is that I finally got close enough to the two of them to hear what it is they were saying...I'm starting to have second thoughts on whether or not I want to continue to do this. Yes, definitely having second and third thoughts.

"So what are your plans tonight" I heard Cho ask, trying to be seductive like, although I could totally see right through her little whore act. Because that's what she is, totally a little whore TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN. It's just not right I tell you.

"Well...I was hoping you'd go shopping with me, so that you could help me pick out that thing we discussed" Harry said in his husky masculine voice, and you know come to think of it he's a whole lot cuter than I remember, maybe it's just being so close to him..I mean I can seriously see the pores on his face I have such a good view here. And let me tell you, he's actually got very nice pores..very even skin tone...not that it's of any real importance.

"Are you sure you want to talk about that out loud in the open like this? Someone might here you.." Cho trailed off with a slight giggle. Could they possibly be talking what I think they're talking about? Are they talking about a date between the two of them? And what exactly is he buying for her? He better not be buying her underwear. I mean, I don't really know why he would but still, I'd be totally pissed.

"I don't care if anyone hears...I want to shout it from the rooftops. I'm tired of always hiding my romantic life from the world. I want to tell the world about it." Harry said with an honest glint in his eyes. Oh my god, I was right...he is having a relationship with Cho! And even worse..he wants to shout it from the rooftops? What is this about? I mean you think he'd take the time to break it to me gently before he crushes my heart like that. He really should try to be more kind to me. Doesn't he know that I can hear everything he's saying? Oh...I guess it's kind of the point that he can't isn't it?

"Harry, you don't want her to find out do you? I mean surely you want to try to keep it a secret, don't you? I know I don't want her to find out yet." Cho said with a smile. That scheming whore! She's trying to keep her and Harry's secret relationship...a secret! That dirty whore, I'll kill her! I'll kill her in her sleep. I swear it! Even though I really don't think I could ever kill someone, and especially not Cho when she's sleeping; she's such a dirty whore she probably sleeps in the nude. You know I wouldn't want to have to see any of that. Ew.

As I flew around the perimeter of the two, I guess I must have gotten a little to close to Harry, so that he finally noticed there was a fly zooming around he and his new secret girlfriend's heads.

"Damn fly, shoo" He said as he attempted to swat me. And swat me he did, the back of his hand forcefully hitting me out of the area and knocking the wind out of my tiny little fly lungs. Doesn't my boyfriend know that he's not supposed to hit girls? I mean regardless of whether or not I'm actually a human girl right now. I mean for all he knows all insects are girls, and isn't that really showing a bad example to hit them? He really should think before he acts.

That's around the time I realized it had been nearly an hour, and I definitely didn't want to turn back into a redheaded pumpkin right in front of my boyfriend and his new girlfriend to be. So I flew back behind the wall of the locker room, and waited to transform back. Thoughts zooming through my head, thoughts of Harry cheating on me, thoughts of that nasty whore Cho. Thoughts of how awesome it would be to have wings as a human, I mean wouldn't it be totally cute if I was like a little faerie? You know that would be awesome. And that's right around the time I turned back into little old me. I quickly apparated back to the ministry.

"Did it work? How was it?" Davis was already there asking me breathlessly.

"It actually went better than I expected" I said as I began to make up a ficticious storyof my life as a fly, as my mind reeled on the actual events of the last hour. I silently thought about the next time I'be able to use the spell to spy on my boyfriend once and for all.

A/N: Thanks for reading y'all, hope it was alright. Remember to read and review, and here are my shout outs for this chapter! Don't you want to see your name here next chapter? THEN YOU SHOULD REVIEW.

Duck Goddes--Thanks for your review!

Ms. Kristine Potter- I know I really loved that scene between Ginny and Ron, it was sweet.

Sorrowful RagDoll--Thanks for your words!

Allison Carrol--I know what you mean..I really do write because I love to do it, but I just like to know that someone else loves me doing it as well.

Queen Lover-Thanks

Wolf's Scream--This story isa tad quirky..I agree...it's probably becuase the writer is quirky too.

Blue Clover--Thanks for the reviews!

Ain't No Angels--Yeah, I really liked the last chapter too, I'm going to try to implement some more cute scenes like that in between the main story line if I can. Thanks for your review, it really meant alot.

Justin--Is he, or isn't he? I'll never tell!

Mz Hellfire--Yeah, you're right they are pretty cool. Thanks for the comment!

Tweeny Weeny--thanks for the comment, thanks for being dedicated, and thanks for your help with this chapter. Alot. Hope you enjoy!


	9. The Question That Never Comes

A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER. You must all be so excited. Anyways, this chapter actually wasn't in my original plans it just kind of happened. I was trying to waste sometime before the next chapter where the shit really hits the fants. Trust me on this one. All of the major going ons happens in Chapter Ten the middle of our little journey. I tried to be a bit humorous in this one, so sorry if it's terribly unfunny. I would usually take this time to thank all of sexy reviewers, but it's really late and I'm honestly very tired so I'm just going to say a very large blanket: THANKS Y'ALL. To everyone who reviewed last chapter. Also if there are errors, I was suppossed to get it betaed, but I'm super impatient, so I'll probably have it fixed later and post the new one instead. But whatever.

Also I know I get a tad bit sexual in this chapter but I'm just trying to make it real. Also I was thinking of actually adding in a more graphic sex chapter. Tell me if you hate this idea, if you do, I'll just make it into a short as a kind of "lost chapter" Tell me what you think about that, okay?

I hope it's good y'all! Also remember to read and review!

* * *

Is it wrong, that I can't wait to be able to do that again? I mean I know that's wrong of me, to be so giddily anticipating the next time I get to spy on my boyfriend–but I have to say it was quite exhilarating. I mean how many people in the world get to say that they've lived an hour as an insect? I mean I'm not sure that there's many people who would _want _to be able to say it, but still how many actually can? Not many I bet. Which really means I'm far superior to them, and why would Harry want to leave someone who's so obviously better than those people who _haven't _been insects before? My thoughts exactly. 

I think it must just be the thrill of being in the air, and being virtually invisible that is so awesome. I mean I'd just rather be out there doing something, finding out about what Harry is up to then just sitting back like an idiot and letting it happen right under my nose. Not that my nose is large enough for anything to really happen under it really. In fact my nose is quite small, and rather close to my face. Not that it's so close to my face that I look squashed in like Pansy Parkinson or anything like that either. You know, the vagaries of my nasal passages are not really that important right now, now that I think about it. Although if ever you are interested again, I'd be glad to draw you a diagram and a six page long report about it. I'll have it on your desk on Monday.

I'm just so curious right now, I mean what were Harry and Cho talking about? I mean I'm sure it was about their pending nuptials and what way would be the best way to break my heart. You know, all that jazz. But I mean seriously, what if that's not it? What if I'm just having one of my jealous fits, and they're actually just talking about you know going shopping for socks or something equally un-sexy. Not that I want Harry and Cho doing anything sexy together–because I totally don't. I mean I really only want Harry to do sexy things with me, and even that is pushing it a little. I mean I'm kind of a prude when it get's down to it. It took me forever to decide I was actually ready to do it. I'm going to spare you the details because frankly, that's none of your damn business. But I will say that the only demand I had for Harry was a big bed and some clean sheets on which to do it. Oh, and a good contraceptive spell of course.

Don't pretend like it's this huge deal that I didn't wait for marriage—because you know you've done it too. Don't lie to me, I know you better than that. Just whatever you do–don't tell Mum she'll have conniptions, and Lord knows I don't need that right now. Lord knows in my current mental state I may do something crazy like turn into a mosquito and give her West Nile. Or something equally as heinous. Actually now that I think of it, maybe I should reserve that punishment for Ho-Cho, whatever.

It doesn't really matter anyways, because I know when my next journey as a fly is going to be, tomorrow. You see Harry has this weekend off, in fact he's in the flat with me right now. I'll get to the going ons about that shortly. You would think that if Harry had an entire weekend off, he would want to spend every waking second with his beloved–you know, me. But no, this afternoon he's going to be "busy" and he has "other things to do". Things that I'm now allowed to know about apparently. Well we'll just see about that. I fully plan on following him, and finding out exactly what he's doing. Mark my words, I shall find out for myself and the Queen! Or you know, just me. Whatever.

Meanwhile let's get down to the dirty. I actually got to spend the entire night with Harry last night. As well as this morning. It really was quite amazing. Though I have to say, a tad confusing. That man is all over the place. For instance, at dinner last night:

The previous evening

I casually looked all around me trying to hide the fact that I was for once speechless. Well maybe not speechless exactly, but definitely impressed into silence. Harry had really gone all out this time. There we sat at the best table, in the best restaurant, in the best city (Paris), in the best country (France), in the best world (Earth, duh). Let's just say that it was simply amazing. Our table sat upon a cobblestone balcony overlooking the water below us, with the lights and sounds of Paris all around us. It was beautiful. Soft candlelight played at Harry's features, and made his green eyes shine more so than usual. Let's just say that I've never seen him look so hot. In fact I was just deciding which would be the best way to jump his bones.

Should I force him out of his chair and then slam him down on the table in front of us and proceed to have my way with him? Or would that make me too forward? Maybe we should just do it on the floor—I mean I'm a lady but I'm not dignified enough not to want to jump my boyfriend when he looks amazingly hot as he did last night.

And he did look that amazing, trust me. His hair was all messy just the way I like it, and like I said earlier the candlelight was doing a lot for his eyes. He wore a dark suit of a charcoal color, a white button down shirt, black pinstriped tie, matching pants, and black tuxedo shoes–the incredibly shiny kind. Trust me I was way impressed. I had to say I didn't look so bad either. Harry had taken the liberty to floo me a dress that morning that he had picked out just for the occasion for me. That's either really thoughtful or kind of bossy of him, either way I liked it. It was a soft lilac color made of this sheer fabric that I really can't get enough of. It went just a few inches past my more private parts, not too short, but not too long. The neckline was plunging, and the straps were delicate and small. Matching with a pair of my best silver stilettos, and I have to say Harry would be a fool to leave me for anyone else, especially Ho.

I really am getting a little ahead of myself. This really isn't even the important part. A few minutes passed and the waiter came to take our order, I didn't even care what I was eating so I just picked something. Couldn't the waiter see that I was visually molesting my boyfriend here? I really don't have time for things such as menus in an important time like this. Really he should be more sensitive to my plight. I mean also I was promoting safe sex by not actually doing him right there. And doesn't the world need a little more safe sex? Really if you think about it, he should be fired. This is right around the time that Harry began to talk.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" He asked lamely as he turned his head out past the rest of the tables, over the balcony, and into the beautiful horizon. It really was quite breathtaking.

"Beautiful" I said breathlessly not wanting to bog him down with too many of my words, in case you know he wanted to ask me something. I think you know what I mean. I'M TALKING ABOUT MARRIAGE HERE.

"I have to ask you something..."he said as he trailed off, leaving me hanging.

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked hoping above all hope that he was going to ask me what I was hoping that he might ask me.

"Would you...Would you...excuse me? I really need to go outside to get some fresh air." He stuttered as his eyes darted frantically looking for a way out of the current situation.

"Um, Harry we are outside if you haven't already noticed." I said slightly agitated thinking that he was going to actually ask me something of importance. I mean seriously, what was his problem?

"Yes, that's very true isn't it? But, I think the air over there would be much better for my breathing, so I'll just be right back" He said as he got up before I could reply and quickly walked back through the restaurant and out the doors to the front entrance for some "fresh air".

Oh my god. I know why he needs some "fresh air", and I know why he was stuttering so badly trying to ask me something—he was trying to ask me if I wanted to break up with him. I just know it, he was going to ask me if it was okay that we see other people, so that he can happily go behind me and date Ho, and marry her and have fifteen asian children with her. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. Of course he didn't bring me here to propose, this is a breakup date–this is obvious.

What am I going to do when he finally asks me? Should I stay strong and pretend like it doesn't matter to me; like I have fifteen other suitors lining up to marry me as we speak? Or should I go all party of five on him (yes I realize it's a muggle show, but do you know who my father is?), and jump out of my chair proceed to knock over our table and then slap him in the face as I declare "How could you do this to me, you son of a bitch?" Or maybe I'll just do us both a favor and throw myself over the balcony and into the city of Paris below. I mean if he doesn't want to date me anymore, and he certainly doesn't find me to be marriage material, then why would he care if I threw myself over the balcony? Seriously why would we? And plus all of the other people in the restaurant will have a great story to tell their friends about the heart broken girl with too many freckles who jumped off a million story balcony. And you know how I like to give the people a show.

Oh, gods. He's coming back. What should I do? What do I say? God, if you do exist, shoot me, just shoot me now. Please?

"Sorry about that, love." He said as he reclaimed his seat, and placed his napkin back on his lap.

"No big deal." I said as my mind raced into a thousand different directions.

"Anyways, like I was saying..I need to ask you something." He said again with a little more resolve than last time...or at least a lot less stuttering.

Needless to say I was completely freaking out at this point, I just knew what was about to befall me: years and years of being the only one of my mother's children who never ended up married living in a one bedroom flat, ballooning into the amazing four hundred pound red headed woman, who owns a cat for every pound she weighs. Oh well, I guess that's alright I've always really liked cats actually. In fact it is my life goal to be able to have one and name it Olga. Here it comes...

"Your Dinner is served Sir, and Madame." Our waiter proclaimed as he placed our meals in front of us with a slight flourish—is it just me or all french people gay? Must just be me. Sorry, I don't mean to offend the french–really, it's just the way I feel.

At least our arriving meals seemed to take the thunder out of whatever Harry had to say, because he stopped all speech as he looked down at the plate that was right in front of me.

"What in God's name is that?" He asked with an air of repulsion.

"Honestly? I really have no idea." I said as I also looked at my plate, it appeared to be the fried penis of a large farm animal, submerged in this sauce that could only be described as looking like really thick urine. Not exactly appetizing, to say the least...the very least.

"Is that a..." Harry began as he took another look at the disgusting meal I had just received.

"Penis? Why yes, I think it is." I followed up, as I began to push the plate away from me, for fear that if it continued to be in close proximity to me, I would begin to vomit on my boyfriend. Or at least my boyfriend at the moment, because everyone knew that he was about to break it off with me. Everybody.

"Don't push it any closer this way, I think I'm going to be sick." Harry said and truth be told he did look a little ill.

"Well at least your meal looks slightly appetizing." I said truthfully, I mean maybe not the most appetizing meal in the world, but it was better than a fried penis on a plate.

"It doesn't matter, I can't eat it. I think this experience has just put me off of food for the rest of my life." Harry replied as he looked away from the table.

"Maybe we should just leave..." I said no longer really wanting to be there.

"Check please!" Harry called, to finish our meal.

Current Time

See? I told you it was bloody weird. I mean fried penises are besides the point. Harry was acting so oddly–I just know he's trying to break up with me. I just know it. Don't argue with me, we've been through this before. Really, you should try to be more sensitive.

Things got a little better later that night when we got home. I would tell you all of the sexual details, but I really don't want any of it getting back to Mum. Oh who am I kidding? I really don't care if she finds out, it's just that I don't want you to think any less of me. Maybe some other time, okay?

Anyways I'm quite tired I have a busy afternoon ahead for me today, as Harry has some "important business" to take care of, and of course I'm going to have to spy on him to find out what he's doing. You know turning into a fly takes a lot out of a girl, so I really need to save all of my energy. Really you should think of me when you're asking me stuff like this. Try to be a bit more sensitive, won't you?

* * *

Hope you liked it, as always remember to shout out and review! 


	10. Finding Out

**_A/N:_** It's been nearly two months since last I updated. I promise I didn't try to abandon this story or anything. The reasoning behind the lack of updates is that I live in Louisiana. In case you didn't know my hometown was hit by Hurricane Rita. In fact it headed straight for us. I was uprooted from my home for over a month, and have just recently started my life back to normal again. So now I present to you, chapter ten of "Fly On The Wall". This is the middle of our story and the pivitol plot point we have been moving towards since the beginning. I know things start to look bad for Ginny at the end of this chapter, but I promise that it will have a happy ending. So if you like it, read it. If you love it, review it.

Also I'm not very far from reaching one hundred reviews, so if you could do anything you can to make that happen. That would be great. As always, I hope you enjoy.

_**Current Time**_

I'm going to try to recount my story for you the very best way I can. I promise to try not to shed too many tears. God knows my complexion is already bad enough as it is with all of those damn freckles, and with all of the crying I've been doing for the past forty eight hours or so. So here it is, with slightly less bawling than this story actually deserves. It all started this afternoon, the afternoon of which you very well know I had plans to spy on Harry to see what he was up to.

Well let me just start to say, that I will never again try to be something I am not. Never again will I be so jealous of someone that I have to spy on them to feed my own insecurities. Never again will I buy a pair of pants from that muggle store "The Gap" I swear to God they make my ass look huge. Whatever. Anyways, I am about to tell you a story of sadness, heartbreak, desperation, and must I repeat it again, my ass looking exceptionally large. So, here it goes I guess. I won't tell you the ending just yet, I'll let you get there slowly, so as to prolong my own pain as well as yours.

_**Earlier today**_

So far this morning wasn't going so well. I've just woken up and already I know the day is going to be a shitty one. I can just tell these things, for instance my hair is doing that frizzy thing it loves to do, making me look a bit like Hermione, bless her soul. I can't find my lucky pair of Qudditch knickers, and we're all out of orange juice. And I simply can't have a good day without having at least once glass of fresh squeezed, pulpy goodness. I simply cannot.

So now that it comes time to turn into a fly and stalk my boyfriend, I should have known all along it could only end badly. Haven't I ever heard of foreshadowing for the love of God? Though thank the Lord, I think I just had an idea. And it didn't take all day for me to think of it either. Do I look like Hermione to you? No of course not, my hair's not that big.

Anyways, I just decided what to do as Harry said his hurried goodbye to me, with just a hug and no kiss I noticed huffily. Harry is now turning around to face to the fireplace so that he can use the floo. I know this is my only chance. I'll just turn around and pretend to leave the room, and I'll transform into a fly, and quickly haul ass into the fireplace with him. Fool proof plan right? Yeah, I know. I'm a genius, you can tell me about it later.

So anyways, I'm turning around just as planned, and preparing to mutter the spelAnd as the flames turned into emerald green, wildly whipping in the fireplace as Harry slowly walked into the fire. Here I am flying as fast as my minuscule body is allowing. Have I mentioned that having wings is totally not all that it's cracked up to be? I mean I'm doing so much concentrating that I totally didn't hear what Harry said into the floo as the two of us reached the fire place and were taken to our destination. Seriously he should be a little more sensitive, and take things a little slower for me. I mean, has he no feelings?

As the flames slowly begin to stop swirling around the two of us, I realize where we are. Let me just take a moment to say, that I am for once: speechless. I am in complete and utter shock. And no it's not because as Harry was walking out of the fireplace with me flying behind him, I noticed what a great ass he has. It really is quite spectacular really, but no that's not the point. Guess we're we are? Just guess: Hermione's.

I think my tiny little fly heart is having a coronary. Seriously, I am about to go into cardiac arrest. I can feel it. We're at Hermione's? Why? What could be so secretive between Harry and Hermione, that I can't know about?

Oh sweet Jesus, I've only just realized. Oh my God. I thought she was my friend! All this time I've been thinking he was cheating on me with Ho–Cho, whatever. When really he's being doing Hermione! Hermione, the future mother of my niece or nephew! The future mother of my brother's child. Oh, come to think of that, I didn't realize Harry was into that whole fetish of pregnant girls. You think you know someone.

But anyways, this is Hermione we're talking about! Hermione, the girl with the world's biggest hair, and the world's most perfect library record. And she's cheating with Harry, who is mine! All mine! Doesn't she realize this? I swear to God, I'm going to kill her. I really will do it. Even if she's smarter than me, I swear I'll find a way to outsmart her and rip her from limb to limb. And when she's completely dismembered I'll shave her head, and then all the world's bald people will never have to go without hair again. Ever.

I look around to make sure my multiple sets of eyes aren't deceiving me. I can see the dining room table, and every single flat surface covered in a wide array of books. Oh, this is Hermione and Ron's place alright. Oh my God, I bet they're going to throw all of those books off of the counter and start doing it right there, right in front of me. Oh my god, if they do it in front of me, I'm totally going to find a way to rip my wings off and die a slow painful death on the wooden floor below me. I swear it. With all of the visualization of myself writhing on the floor near death, I totally forgot to keep tabs on Harry.

Where the hell did he go? He was just here a second ago. And now he and Hermione are more than likely doing it on a bookshelf like I'm sure Hermione has probably fantasized about before. I make a once around the room to see if I can spot them, and mid-flight out of the corner of one of my many eyes I notice them finally seating at the dining room table looking to be in deep discussion. What the bloody hell are they talking about? I guess if I want to know the only way to find out is to listen in.

As I make my way over to the table trying to be as conspicuous as it is possible to be for an annoying fly, I try to rationalize the situation. For instance I only have about forty minutes until the spell wears off, and it's back to being "normal" Ginny again. These thoughts are in my head as I finally come to rest on the flat surface of the table, decidedly to the left of where Harry and Hermione are sitting, but still in the thick of things.

"Just because they served her a fried penis on a platter, doesn't mean you couldn't have asked her then Harry." Hermione says as she takes a sip of iced pumpkin juice from a glass sitting on the table beside her.

"It just completely ruined the moment. I couldn't have her memory of my proposing include any genitals that aren't my own." Harry says with a wink.

Holy shit! Oh, I'm sorry. I really should try to be a bit more lady like, shouldn't I? Anyways, what I was trying to say is...oh screw it, Holy Shit! He was going to propose to me! He was! He's not doing Hermione! He's not doing Cho! He's only doing me! And he want's to marry me and do me forever! I'm the happiest fly that has ever flown the world...well not so much the world as just Hogsmeade. But whatever, it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters right now except for the fact that Harry wants to be with me! Me, and only me! I don't think I've ever been so happy. Oh, Hermione's talking again. Damn it.

"Oh honestly, Harry. A bit too much information don't you think? Plus, you know I'm with child, I don't want he or she to be privy to that kind of sexual innuendo. It's bad enough with Ronald saying "piss off" or "bloody hell" every two point five seconds." Hermione says with a slight laugh as she finishes off the juice in her glass, and sets the glass back on the table. The loud noise of the glass hitting table startles me and I flutter above the table a few seconds before shifting my placement and end up a tad closer to Hermione. I swear I see her eyes flicker over me as I move.

"But really, I want it to be perfect. It needs to be perfect, and that moment just wasn't it." Harry says with a sigh, as I realize how perfect my future husband is. I think we'll get a house in the country. Oh! And a dog! I've always wanted a dog, I think I'll name him Brisket.

"Harry whatever you do, don't say another word." Hermione says fiercely, as she takes a glance at me from the corner of her eye. She reaches for her glass, turns it over, I try to react. I'm frozen to the spot, I don't know which way to move, should I go left? Should I scoot to the right? Should I play dead?

And just as I'm trying to decide the best way to fake my own fly death, she slams the glass right over me. Damn it. I'm trapped. I am completely and utterly trapped.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry exclaims, which I can barely hear from the muffled interior of the glass that I am now encased in.

"Just a safety precaution really, you can never be to safe. I mean you wouldn't want another insect reporting on your every move to the newspapers again, would you?" Hermione says with an awkward glint in her eyes. She knows, she totally knows. I don't know how she knows, but she does. She's Hermione, she knows bloody everything!

Harry looks skeptical. And the two of them just start to watch me buzzing frantically around this tiny little glass, the remains of Hermione's pumpkin juice still clinging to the sides in some places. I've only got about four of five minutes left with the spell. I just know it. Maybe Hermione will decide I'm harmless before then and let me go? Oh God, I can only hope.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't be stupid. You know that's not a reporter. It's just a common fly, you're just jumpy because you've got a fetus stealing all of your nutrition and it 's finally getting to your head." Harry says with another look at me through the glass. I knew I loved Harry for a reason. He's a freaking genius. Hermione's totally going to listen to him. I know it, that's just how she is. She always takes Harry's advice.

"Oh really? You think so do you?" Hermione says with a cocky sheen, as she pulls out her wand and points it at me. Oh shit. With as slight flick and a little bit of wordless magic, bad things are happening.

There I was just fluttering in the glass, and suddenly I feel myself starting to fall. I'm falling towards the table. Holy crap, where did my wings go? And my vision's getting better! And oh my God, I'm turning back to normal.

Suddenly there was a loud popping noise filling the room as the glass I was residing in shattered into millions of tiny shards as it revealed a full size me sitting on the dining room table, which was now groaning under the strain of my sudden weight befalling it's surface.

Harry was the first one to recover. Unfortunately.

"Ginny, what the bloody hell is this about?" Harry shouts as he jumps out of his chair and shakes with sudden rage.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I can explain. I really can." I stutter softly as I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. Oh God, here it comes.

"Save it Ginny. Just save it for someone else. Someone else who you actually trust. I knew you didn't trust me. What the hell was I thinking? It's over Ginny." Harry says with a glint in his eyes I've never seen before. Maybe it's just the tears that are already falling by this point, but I think that glint means disappointment. At least that's what it looks like from where I'm sitting...on the table.

"But...but..really, I can explain" I mutter softly as the tears overcome me.

"Really, Ginny save it. I've heard enough." Harry says as he throws me one last glare, and with a flick of his wrist apparates away.

As I look up, Hermione is still sitting in her chair. Her arms crossed around her mid-section. Her eyes closed, her lips parted, her head facing down, moving her head back and forth softly, slowly, sadly. She feels it too.


	11. Falling Apart, and Coming Back Together

A/N: I'm sorry, I realize that it has been forever since I've updated. I also realize that this chapter is a bit shorter than all of the others. I also realize I'm going to hell for both of the abformentioned sins. This chapter is all thoughts, no dialogue. It is simply to drive the story forward. Though simple, I think it's kind of funny. If you enjoy it please remember to review!

Enjoy!

Current Time

Let me just start off by saying that I, Ginny Weasley have never felt so miserable in my entire life. Let me just wrap things up for you real quickly, first of all I am a jealous, desperate freak of a woman. Secondly I used my jealous tendencies for evil instead of the good of the world and spied on my completely faithful boyfriend. Thirdly, I illegally used a spell from my place of work, and my boyfriend found out. Now I am without boyfriend. Fourthly, I am going to die alone.

Harry hasn't even come home yet. I haven't heard from him, or anyone for that matter. I think they all know that it's best to just leave me alone. Maybe they're hoping I'll just jump off the roof and put us all out of our miseries. So, here I am, wallowing in my self pity for the past five days in our flat, and he hasn't returned. The morning after the fateful incident of our relationship implosion, I woke up to find all of his belongings gone, and actually some of mine too; I'm pretty convinced he stole my favorite pair of knickers. He knew what those meant to me, with the little snitches all over them. That bastard. How dare he get in between a girl and her favorite pair of knickers? I mean, I know I broke his heart, and trust; but really he should try to be more sensitive. I mean, I'm only dying from heartbreak here, don't I at least deserve the comfort that only a favorite pair of Quidditch knickers can provide? Well, don't I?

Not that I'd probably even be able to fit into them anymore at this point. Let me tell you, that P.M.S. is a bad enough eating binge for a girl, but a girl who has P.M.S., and a broken heart, must be prepared to balloon to well over seven hundred pounds. I have eaten no less than twelve twinkies (some muggle sweet I love) in the past hour. I am not even kidding. I can practically feel the cellulite forming on my ass. That's a lovely graphic for the kiddies, isn't it? I'm sorry, I just don't feel like being child friendly right now. I don't feel like being friendly at all, actually. But I guess that can be expected after what has just happened. I guess I forgot to tell you the second worst thing to happen because of this whole incident. Not only have I lost my boyfriend and future husband, I have also lost my job. Yes, that's right, I am unemployed. I will soon be living in a box. You can find me on the corner of Canal, and Main. I'll be the one shivering under a Daily Prophet muttering incoherently about hunger and Quidditch Knickers. And, you want to know why I lost my job? I'm sure you do, it's actually quite shocking. Harry bloody Potter, my ex boyfriend blew the whistle on me.

Oh, yeah you heard right. After the tragic incident in a blind panic and rage, and I'm sure inconsolable heart ache after losing such a prize as me, Harry quickly ran to the Department of Ministries and told them exactly what I had been doing with their "Top Secret Spells". I guess you know that it wasn't long after that I got a very nice Owl saying that my services were no longer needed. Although they did give me a very nice severance package, and that's exactly how I am still in my flat as of right now and not already on the streets.

I don't know what to do with myself. Maybe I could leave the house? No, I probably wouldn't even be able to fit out the door in my current state. So, I guess that's out. Maybe I'll just read the Prophet, that should kill some time for at least fifteen minutes. I open up the paper softly as the brittle paper crunches in my hands. I automatically turn it to the Sports pages, as I am won't to do. And of course the first thing I see is a blaring headline. "Potter leads Wilbourne Wasps to the Cup!" A picture of Harry looking as gorgeous as ever, flying on a broom stick frowns up at me, and then proceeds to flick me off. Well, I guess nowadays, even pictures are judgmental. Really they should be more sensitive. Didn't I tell everyone, that I have P.M.S, already? Well, didn't I?

I begin to look away, as something at the bottom of the page catches my eye. A small ad for help being wanted. As I begin to focus I realize that it's an advertisement looking for Quidditch players for the "Hollyhead Harpies". Wouldn't it be nice to actually be able to make it on a professional team? How nice it must be for someone without a job to one day just see an ad like that, and have all of their dreams come true. Wait a minute...

Holy shit! I don't have a job, and I know how to play Quidditch, and I think all of my dreams just came true. Well, at least something is going right.


	12. Looking for the Snitch and more

A/N: I am so sorry to keep you all waiting I actually wrote most of this chapter months ago and completely forgot about, well I finished it and the rest is on it's way and I swear it this time. If you like it please remember to read and review!!

So as you may have gathered, I am now playing for the Hollyhead Harpies. Which I am completely and totally excited about. I get to fly every day! I make a lot of money! I'm still going to die alone! That last part wasn't exactly joyous, but it still remains true. It is five months later, and I have neither seen or heard from Harry. Not even Ron or Hermione know how he is. Apparently he just kind of cut himself off from the rest of the civilized world. I mean, I can't blame him. If I had just lost the BEST THING THAT HAD EVER HAPPENED TO ME, I'd probably be devastated as well. Oh, who the fuck am I kidding. I'm the exact same way. I'm completely and utterly miserable without him. The only difference is that I've always been a rather social creature, and refuse to cut myself out from the world.

I mean if I never went outside, how would I buy doughnuts? I mean seriously how would I? You know they don't just deliver them to your house like you want them too. Although if I ever have a say in things, they will. I mean who can't get behind a dozen glazed doughnuts dropped off on your doorstep ready for your cravings as soon as you wake up in the morning. Personally I think they should deliver them with the Prophet. Think of how many more subscriptions they would get if people knew that not only were they getting all of the wizarding world's news, but also a dozen doughnuts. DOUGHNUTS. I personally would take out at least four subscriptions. You know maybe Quidditch isn't the career for me, maybe my talents would be better recognized in the field of marketing and advertising. I'll have to think about it.

Though besides my apparent obsession with deep fried and sugar covered batter, I guess I'm doing slightly better. This whole Quidditch gig is really helping me out, I have to admit. And believe it or not I've only fallen off my broom twice. Only twice! I think this is quite the accomplishment. Although the bigger achievement is probably not breaking the broom in two with my enormous ass.

And all things considered everything is going swimmingly. By the way has anyone ever wondered what the word "swimmingly" means? And if things are going bad are they going "drowningly"? I'm just curious is all. But as I was saying before, all is going well. Hermione and Ron are due to have their first child any day now. Maybe right now, maybe five minutes from now, maybe last week, and just no one told me about it. Even though things are going well everyone's still scared to death that if they say the wrong thing to me I'm going to go back on a crying and eating as much as I can binge. So basically I just get left out of a lot of things. Which is actually fine with me, because I don't care that much anyways. Of course I'm kidding, sort of.

You know I really should start looking for the snitch if I ever want this damn game to an end. Oh, did I not mention that I'm thinking this dialogue as I'm flying around the Quidditch pitch? Oh, silly me. I just like to be able to remind people as often as possible that I play quidditch, for a living, as in I get paid for it. Now if I was a snitch where would I be? Truth be told I'd probably be at a vending machine right now I really am quite hungry. I could go for one of those Ding-Ho's or whatever you call them, they are delicious.

Oh my Bertie's Botts Every Flavor Beans! I think I see the snitch. Over there hanging out by the other seekers crotch. Now that I think of it if I was a snitch that's exactly where I'd be hanging out too, he is kind of hot. You know maybe I'll talk to him after the game, very casual very la la la, just introduce myself and bat an eye or two. I would bat more than that but Mum would call me a scarlet woman for that one. And who knows? Maybe we'll fall madly in love, and get a cute little house and have lots of quidditch playing children, and all the while I'm baking them cookies (Not that I can bake or anything but it is my fantasy I can do whatever I want), I'll be thinking of Harry Potter. Oh that sounds like the perfect scenario doesn't it? Oh, I guess I better try to go get that snitch out between his legs now.

So I'm flying towards his penis now. How odd. Whatever he does I hope he doesn't pick this time to scratch himself, you know how guys are always checking to see if they're penis is still intact, that is so uncouth it's not even funny. And this is coming from the queen of uncouth. I'm almost there! I'm reaching for his snitch...I mean the snitch. My fingers fold around the tiny little golden ball, and the back of my hand accidently on purpose rubs against his inner thigh, well, I guess it is true what they say about Quidditch players.

Oh my God! I won! I mean my team won! Ah, who the hell am I kidding, I won! I won my very first match! I am amazing! I am a sexy beast! I have an amazing complection! Whatever. And when people ask me what I want to do now that I've one my very first quidditch match what am I going to say? "Well George, or Belinda, or whatever the reporter's name happens to be, I'm going to get piss ass drunk! And then I'm going to find a random hot guy to bring home and do the dirty with, all so that I can get over the love of my life, doesn't that sound like fun!?!' I'll say to them, and all the while they're jaws will be slack and the wheels in their heads will be turning so fast that I'll be on the front page of the Prophet before the new issue even comes out. Trust me I'm that amazing, people just want me to say scandalous things so they can put them in their publications. Trust me on this one.

As I am flying down towards the ground I suddenly see an influx of red headed people come onto the Quidditch pitch. My family's here to congratulate me! They probably want to throw me a huge bash and get me piss ass drunk and introduce me to hot quidditch players for me to take home and do the dirty with! That is so sweet of them I totally plan on forgiving for everything they've ever done to piss me off. For starters I forgive you Percy for abandoning my family, and I forgive you Gred and Forge for making me eat many a product for testing, some of which made me have my period for six straight weeks. That was quite possibly the worst thing that has ever happened to me besides losing the love of my life, but anyways I forgive you! Oh, Mum and Dad are rushing up to meet me as I think.

"Ginny! Ginny Dear! I'm so glad we reached you in time we just apparated, we've got great news!' My mum practically shouts from either excitement or sexual frustration, I can't tell maybe her and my dad haven't been knocking boots recently and it's got her knickers in a twist. Come to think of it, I don't want to know. I really don't...EW.

Great news? This better be about a party no news is good news unless it concerns a great amount of alchool and cute guys as far as I'm concerned, I start to open my mouth but before I say anything Dad starts to speak.

"Quick! We all have to get going if we want to be there when the baby arrives". My father says excitedly, less because of the fact that his future grandchild is being born and more because he is being born in a muggle hospital due to Hermione's parents insistence. I'm sure he wants to tinker with all the life support machines and what not. I just hope he doesn't accidently kill a muggle that would be bad. Wait a minute here I am thinking about my father accidently killing a muggle when my future niece or nephew is being born!?! Holy shit!

"Shit, let's go, right now." I say hurriedly as I drop my broom and the snitch flys out of my hands as I run towards the gates so that we can apparate to the muggle hospital.

A/n I hate to do this but if I don't get reviews for this one I'm probably not going to finish it. sorry it's just the way I feel.


	13. The Joys of Drinking

A/N: I know, I know. It's been an entire year since I've updated. I get it, I'm a terrible person. I probably beat puppies, and don't pay my taxes. I get it. But I am sorry. So here's the latest chapter, and I hope to have the next one up in a few days I'm trying to get this story over with so I no longer have it on my concience.

Enjoy and please review!

I am never having children. I am completely serious. My family and I are waiting in a crowded waiting room in a muggle hospital, and all I can here is the tortured screams of innocent women having something the size of a watermelon shoved through their Pikachu's (yes, I'm a witch but Pokémon was so big, even I knew about it.) I'm just saying kids are cute, but not cute enough to warrant that much pain, and the screaming. Ahh, my naughty places are twinging with pain just thinking about it. But enough about my vag-jay-jay I guess. Although, I really think that you should be more sensitive to me when I want to talk about my nether regions at length. Really.

God, I hate waiting. I know this is supposed to be the miracle of life or whatever, but could we make the miracle go a little faster please? That's all I want out of life. This is so boring, Charlie and Bill are secretly playing a game of Exploding Snap, and every time something explodes the muggles in the next waiting room make a commotion like there's a bomb or something. And Percy is explaining loudly about the state of things at the ministry and how they are currently trying to ban a breed of goats whose bladders explode at random. Something about experimental animal breeding. Sure exploding bladders sound interesting at first until it's talked about ad nauseum for four hours. Oh my effing God, I've been here for four hours already. Seriously what is the freaking hold up? Do I need to go in there and yank that baby out myself? I mean even though I had never really planned on ever coming into contact with Hermione's baby maker, and also I just got a manicure, and that shit will fuck up your cuticles. But still, my french tipped fingers will just have to be a sad casualty, if it means I can finally leave.

I wonder where Gred and Forge are, they disappeared hours ago. I'm sure they're trying to decide whether it would be funnier to pull a fire alarm (we didn't have those at Hogwarts, if there was a fire drill McGonagall would just stand on the head table and scream hoarsely for us to get the bloody hell out of the building) or if it would be more entertaining to hide a new born baby or something equally horrifying. Oh Great, here comes the healer…or the Vag Doctor, or whatever they call them in muggle terms. Maybe he's here to tell us that it was all a big misunderstanding and Hermione wasn't pregnant after all, just wildly bloated and that I can leave and get piss ass drunk like originally planned.

"I would just like you all to know that Mrs. Weasley is not as far dilated as we had hoped for her to be at this stage, and therefore we could be here all night, I would suggest that you all go get something for dinner, or take a nap in the meantime." He says and then turns around, and as he does I swear I can see him trying to pick his lab coat out of his ass. How uncouth of him. I definitely wouldn't want his hands anywhere near my peesh if I knew he had just touched his ass. Ew. But in other news yay! I can leave! For, now at least!

"What should we do?" Mum asks the group as we all stare blankly into the distance and as the wheels in Dad's head turn wildly as he realizes that he has multiple more hours to tinker with muggle healing contraptions. Bill mutters something about being hungry, and then a brilliant idea pops into my head.

"We should go get piss ass drunk!" I exclaim a bit too loudly for a muggle hospital. As the rest of the family gives me odd looks, and Mum glares cruelly in my direction.

"And why would we do such a thing Ginerva?" She asks.

"Uhh…to celebrate the birth of this beautiful child of course!" I yell incoherently as I try to think of a reason to get sloppy drunk and flirt with boys with my family in tow.

"Well, I guess that's not a horrible idea. This baby does deserve a proper Weasley send in doesn't it?" Dad says taking my side. He likes his whiskey just like I do. With a splash of coke, and on the rocks. Only, I like mine without the rocks, and please hold the coke because it gets in the way of the restorative powers of the whiskey.

"Just promise that you won't turn into a scarlet woman and flirt with the barkeep, and please keep the drinking and dick jokes to a minimum. We don't want another fiasco like last Christmas dear." She says over exaggerating last Christmas. So, I had a couple too many shots of fire whiskey and started talking up my cousin and trying to get him to come up stairs with me. I know it's pretty sick now that I think about it. But at the time it seemed like a pretty great idea. He was about to come with me too, until my mother spotted us, and sent me to my room to "get some fresh air" which was code for "sleep off the booze". Whatever. Also when did my mother start thinking it was acceptable for her to say the word "dick" because it's totally not.

"Of course Mum, I would never dream of being too intoxicated to remember the birth of my future niece or nephew" I said, totally convincingly if I say so myself.

**An hour later at "The Titanium Nipple" (oh what they won't name a gay bar these days)**

So, I lied. I am sloppy, piss ass drunk right now. I am so drunk; the only thing that can help me right now is another shot. Yes, more booze please and keep the cute boys coming. Actually, there are a lot of cute boys here, and they are all with other boys. How in the bloody hell did we find the only gay bar on this street? Leave it to a Weasley. Really. Now, about that booze…

"I NEED A DRINK IN MY LIFE!!!" I scream standing on my bar stool, and then almost careening drunkenly off the back of it, as Charlie roughly pushes me back on just in the dick of time. I mean nick of time! My mom was right, the booze starts pouring and the dick jokes start exploding out of my mouth. Ha ha, dick in my mouth! That is so much funnier since I'm drunk then it normally would be. Oh my God my mother is right; I do turn into a slut with all this liquor in my cup. Oh my God! That rhymed! I should be a white girl rapper. They let witches do that right? If they did, I would totally be like that lil Kim character and arrive to an award show with my tit hanging out and let that which from the Supremes shake it live on stage. I would so do that! You should stop looking at me like that, and be a little more sensitive to the fact that I am completely smashed right now. COMPLETELY.

"Ginerva! Sit your drunk ass down!" Mum says, it sounds funny from over here for some reason.

"Stop laughing! I just knew you were going to do this. What is wrong with you Ginerva? Ever since you and Harry split up, you're acting like you're in the running for the world's sluttiest and drunkest woman, and you're desperately trying to win. What is it Ginerva?" My mother says seriously suddenly, and the table gets quiet. Fred actually spills his drink on Bill. I think he did it on purpose. It was kind of funny actually. And then suddenly, I'm crying and I don't know why it's happening. I am Ginny Weasley. I don't cry. I don't let them know they've hurt me. I never let them get me down. I never show the world what it's doing to me. I never let Harry know what he did to me. I just kept it inside. I kept it all inside, and acted as if nothing was wrong at all. I started cutting up, and acting wildly, but I never let anyone see me cry. And then suddenly there are all these tears, and I don't know where they're coming from. And suddenly I'm that crying drunk with snot running down my face, and tears in my hair. I am such a cliché it's painful for me to think of. I can't think at all. I just want to get out of there.

So I do the only thing I can think of, and run out of the "Titanium Nipple" and out into the street. I'm hailing a cab as we speak and going back to the hospital. I just couldn't stand to see their faces anymore. I just couldn't stand to see their stares. I couldn't stand to let them see me like this. No one should ever see me like this. This isn't me. I'm stronger than this. The cab is pulling up to the hospital now; I should have remembered that it was only a block away from the pub. I am now paying ten dollars for a forty second ride. Whatever. I'm walking into the hospital looking at the floor, trying to dry my tears and then suddenly I am knocked solidly onto my ass by an incoming stranger. And he starts to mumble apologies, and he offers his hand to help me up, and I reach out, and I look up. And there he is Harry fucking Potter. The love of my life. The reason for my outlandish behavior. The reason I'm so piss ass drunk right now that the room is spinning. And then I don't think either one of us were prepared for what happened next. Because suddenly there was an explosion, and that explosion was me.


	14. The Deal

**_Author's Note: _**Hello all!Here is chapter fourteen of "Fly On The Wall" we are reaching the end here, with only about two chapters left. I hope you enjoy this one, and review if you liked it.

_**Where We Left Off**_

"Harry what the bloody hell are you doing here?" I exclaim loudly, and drunkenly I might add.

"What do you think I'm doing here Ginerva? You know Ron and Hermione _are_ my best friends, and they are having a baby in this hospital, or are you too drunk off your ass to know that?" He snips harshly with a glint in his eye I knew that he used to only reserve for Voldemort and Snape. Apparently I'm so evil that I'm on their league now, because he's throwing it in my direction something fierce. It's quite scary actually. Maybe even scarier because of how high my blood alcohol level is right now.

"You can't be here right now, you're not welcome here." I say quietly, not really sure what I'm even talking about at this point to be completely honest.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore. We're not together anymore. And why not anyways? What do you not trust me to be here? Might I do something crazy? Might I shag that nurse over there or something?" He says as he takes a look at the attractive nurse that is passing by our conversation. As the nurse hears us, she looks Harry up and down approvingly, as if she'd be willing to give it a go.

"Back off slut, he's my boyfriend! Or he used to be my boyfriend, it doesn't matter he's not available for you to shag in some abandoned hospital bed at the moment!" I say loudly, as the nurse spies yet another attractive male across the lobby and walks over to him instead. Stupid whore. Whatever, she should have been more sensitive to the fact that I am drunk and enraged right now.

"You're doing it again! This is why it never would have worked Ginny, you're too jealous. You are so afraid that you aren't good enough; that you're going to lose what you have to someone else who you think is better. You never realized how amazing you actually are, you were too wrapped up in how much better everyone else was. You were too wrapped up in being afraid of losing me, that you couldn't stop it when you actually did lose me. And to think I bought a ring." Harry says solemnly, as he begins to turn away and walk back towards Hermione's room. I take it all in and I try to stop him, and I grab at his elbow, but he's out of reach. He was always out of reach and I'm just now realizing it. He's right, he has always been right about me. He has me figured out more than I do, and that scares me. He's slipping away right now down the hallway so I yell to get his attention.

"You bought a ring?" I ask as my voice cracks. He turns around slowly, to look me in the eyes across the hall. He takes a few steps towards me, and I a few towards him. We meet somewhere in the middle, and he whispers softly to me.

"Ginny, give it up. I love you, but it will never work. We will never be able to get past what you did, you will never realize that you are so beautiful and amazing that I would never have dreamed to leave you for someone else. I would have never done anything like that to you. But it's too late now, you turned it all into a game, and you lost. You lost your chance, and I'm sorry, and I love you but it can't happen again. I've been through too much in this lifetime to have to fight for love. I just can't anymore." He says against my ear, as he grips my hand. It feels warm in mine, which is so cold. So very warm as his fingers slide through my own and retreat back into his pocket. He takes a step backwards, and turns around. I close my eyes, and when I open them up, he's gone.

_**Twenty minutes later in the hospital cafeteria.**_

I'm drinking a lukewarm cup of coffee, in a plastic chair, at a plastic table, in an awful hospital cafeteria. And I am all alone. I am in such a horrible state right now, that when I got my coffee I saw that they had doughnuts, and I didn't even want one. I don't think I've ever felt bad enough to not want to climb the calorie mountain. Wow, I am bad off. I guess it's just realizing that he was right all along. Especially the part about me being beautiful and amazing. I know that he's right on that one. I'm kidding of course, I'm not that egotistical. But nonetheless, he was right I am perfectly adequate, and it was obvious that if Harry had wanted to be with someone else, then he would have been. He wouldn't have been with me, if he wanted someone different. And there he was with me, and I didn't understand it. I questioned it, and I analyzed it, and I never saw that he was with me because he wanted to be. Not because he couldn't find anyone better, but because in his eyes there was no one better.

And that's a tough realization to come to when you're not even eating a doughnut, let me tell you. All I feel now is tremendous guilt. Guilt for what I've done guilt for what I put him through, guilt for what I put myself through. How can I ever apologize? How could he ever even begin to forgive me? Because I'm not sure that if I was him that I would. But he just has to, I can't move on if he doesn't. And I guess that's what I have to do. I have to move on he made it pretty clear to me that the two of us can't be together. And I know I've always gone after what I wanted, and I do want him. But I just have to let him be. Maybe one day he'll come back to me, but if he doesn't I'll know it's not because he's an asshole it's because I'm one. This isn't right, there is a new baby coming into the world today, and here is his or her aunt acting all kinds of broken. But I guess I kind of am broken.

You know this coffee isn't so bad, I guess. I think that you can get used to pretty much anything if you try. I could probably get used to being without Harry. I could probably even get used to behaving well and not acting like a scarlet woman. I might even get better at my jealous tendencies. I can try can't I? I'm not saying that I won't always love Harry, because I will. But if he thinks that it's just not in the cards then I can respect him for that. Can't I? I think I probably could. It probably won't be easy or fun for me. It won't be fun not to lash out at people like Ho…Cho, whatever. But, I can probably do it. I can settle down, and stop drinking, and stop lashing out, and just focus on my career and becoming a better person. I think that I can do that. Or at the very least I can try.

What is that awful noise that I hear? It sounds like a large group of manic macho assholes parading through the hospital. Who would make such a racket in a hospital? Don't they know that people are being born and simultaneously dying in this place? Is nothing sacred to those gits? I swear I must be a git magnet or something because I swear it sounds like one of them is screaming my name. I take a look out of the cafeteria window and see a flash of red hair, and I know that those gits are _my_ gits. And I jump out of my chair my cold coffee is spilt all down my front but I don't even care. I whip out the door, and follow the noise. When I finally reach my destination I see a bevy of redheads, in a world of celebration. Apparently my niece or nephew has finally been born. I wait for someone to notice me and fill me in, and finally Dad turns to me.

"Well there you are Ginny, or should I say aunt Ginny? You have a brand new nephew to welcome to the world." My dad says genially, as Mum begins to speak.

"Hermione has been asking to see you dear, in fact you and Harry will be the only one out of us to actually see the baby so hurry up so we can have our turn." Mom says, as she pushes me in the direction of the delivery room. I knock timidly on the door, and then before waiting for a reply open the door and step into room. My breath gets caught in my throat as I open my eyes to see Harry holding a small bundle in a blue nursing blanket with a shock of red hair coming out of the top. I take a few steps closer and land somewhere at the foot of bed.

"Well it's about bloody time Gin-Gin-Ginevra bloody Weasley! I've just popped out this baby, and you weren't even here to congratulate me, and I am sodding pissed off." Hermione exclaims woozily, and then closes her eyes. I hear a sigh from Ron's direction as he begins to speak.

"Don't mind her Ginny, she's a little doped up from the drugs. A while ago she called ago she started calling me Pansy Parkinson. I'm not sure exactly why, but the doctors say the effects will wear off pretty shortly. In the meantime you should meet your new nephew. "He takes the small bundle out of Harry's waiting arms, and hands him to me. I look down at the little face, and then I look up into Harry's face which has an adoring smile on it. I know how much he's always wanted a family. It hurts me to have seemingly gotten him one step closer to his goal only to have pulled the rug out from underneath him. I look once again at the baby, which is now sleeping softly in my arms. And a single tear falls from my eye.

"He is beautiful" I say, and not because it's one of those things that you have to say to new parents even if they're offspring is butt ass ugly, but because I really mean it. He is beautiful, the perfect addition to the Weasley clan. I can already tell.

"His name is Arthur Theodore Ronald Weasley the Second, which Hermione decided. Personally I think it's a name that is too big for a boy that small, so I'm calling him Teddy ", Ron says with a smirk.

"Well, he really is a beautiful. I mean that. But I think we should clear out of here because Mum and Dad, and the rest of them are clamoring to get in here as soon as possible. I wouldn't want to deny them that one second longer." I say, as I hand Teddy back to his father.

"Yeah, she's right we should probably leave and make some more room for the rest." Harry says with a nod, as he pats Ron on the back, and places a small kiss on Hermione's forehead and then proceeds to follow me out the door. The rest of the family doesn't even speak to us as we exit, and they begin to crowd into the small room. I sit down at one of the worn waiting room chairs, and Harry sits down across from me. There is nothing but silence for several moments. And I don't know if you know this about me or not but I fucking hate silence. And I know that I'm trying to become a more mature individual so I shouldn't even been saying the word 'fuck' but it just stands true here. I fucking hate it. So I speak.

"So how do you feel, Uncle Harry" I say with a small giggle. I don't know why I'm so nervous. He's made it pretty clear that there is nothing going on anymore. But there it is I guess.

"I guess I just feel very confused. You know how badly I've wanted a family, and seeing the two of them in love with this perfect little child it just has me thinking all kinds of crazy things." He says with a shrug of his shoulders, and a look in my direction. I notice that he's no longer looking at me as if I'm Snape, which I have to say is encouraging.

"What kind of crazy things? You can tell me you know." I say softly in case it's a secret just so he knows I'm serious.

"I guess I just thought that at this stage in my life I would have already found the kind of family that they now have with someone, well actually you. It just makes me sad to think that we could have had something like that, and now it's all gone. "He says shockingly.

"Well Harry, I'm sorry that you feel that way. I really am. I thought that we could have something like that too. And I know that I screwed that all up, and I take full responsibility for everything that happened. But, I would be willing to try again if you were too." I say with bated breath expecting for him to blow up at me again and to start propositioning nurses for sex. I don't think I am mentally prepared for anything of the such again. I can see the wheels turning in his head and he takes a minute or two to speak again, and then suddenly he does.

"Okay we can try, but there's a condition." He says with a small smile upon his lips.

'What is it? I'll do anything." I say, as I secretly am hoping that he is not about to tell me that if we start it back up there will be a sex guarantee or anything of the like. I mean I like sex as much as the next girl, but every single night, sometimes more than once a night, I can't do that, I'm too lazy.

"Don't worry it's nothing like a sex guarantee or anything like that, although now that I think about it, that's not a bad clause to bring into effect. " He says cheekily and again I swear he can read my mind or something. He is always on the same page as me, it's too fucking weird. He doesn't wait for me to reply so he starts again.

"Since you were always so afraid of losing me, so jealously afraid of me going to someone else instead of you, you have to win me back." He says with a smirk, and looks me straight in the eyes.

'Win you back? How would I go about doing such a thing?" I ask clueless.

"Well, as you've probably noticed on your Quidditch schedule our teams are playing each other in a week's time. If you want me back, you'll win. You catch the snitch, and you have me back. If not, and you lose to me, well then you really do lose me. It's your call." He says with a wink.

"You want to base the continuation of our relationship on the outcome of a Quidditch match?" I ask dumbfounded. I can't believe he would even suggest something like this. I knew that there was a reason I loved him so much.

"Well that's the deal, take it or leave it." He says as he extends his hand out for me to shake.

"Okay, deal." I say as I shake his hand.

"See you in two weeks, and maybe later that same night if you win." He says again with a wink as he gets out of his seat and walks out of the hospital.


End file.
